The End? Maybe Not
by bballgirl22
Summary: What do you think would happen if Nerissa freed Phobos and his allies from prison and they teamed up? Could it lead to the end of W.I.T.C.H. and Meridian as we know it? Read to find out. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Please Read and Review!
1. Introduction

**The End? Maybe Not**

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone likes my story. It's my first W.I.T.C.H. story, but I just watched both seasons over the weekend on YouTube and my knowledge is up to date again. Enjoy!

**Title:**

**Summary:** What do you think would happen if Nerissa freed Phobos and his allies from prison and they teamed up? Could it lead to the end of W.I.T.C.H. and Meridian as we know it? Read to find out.

**Character Descriptions**

Name**-** Will Vandom

Role- Quintessence Guardian

Hair- Red

Eyes- Brown

Power- Keeper of the Heart of Candracar; power over absolute energy, or lightning; can fly; can talk to anything electronic

Birthday- January 19

Sign-Capricorn

Personality- quiet, sometimes loud, but she will step up and lead the guardians when called upon

Name- Irma Lair

Role- Water Guardian

Hair- Light Brown

Eyes- Blue

Power- Power over water; can manipulate water in any way, shape, or form; can fly; can manipulate minds; can change an object's color on command

Birthday- March 13

Sign- Pisces

Personality- flighty, laid back, laugh a lot, happy go easy kind of girl; always ready with a sarcastic remark or a retort

Name- Taranee Cook

Role- Fire Guardian

Hair- Purplish-Black

Eyes- Brown

Power- Power over fire; she can 'play with fire; candles and torches light on her command; telepathic and psychic; can fly

Birthday- March 23

Sign-Aries

Personality- quiet and shy, but if you mess with Taranee's friends, you will unleash the strong fire within her

Name- Cornelia Hale

Role- Earth Guardian

Hair- Blond and Long

Eyes- Blue

Power- Power over Earth and anything made from earthen materials; plants can grow on her command and she can move rocks and earth and cause earthquakes; can fly; can grow to her full guardian size, not in guardian form, on command; telekinesis

Birthday- May 10

Sign- Taurus

Personality- natural-born leader; likes to be the center of attention; loves fashion; serious; flirtatious; always there for her friends

Name- Hay Lin

Role- Air Guardian (her grandmother was an air guardian)

Hair- Black

Eyes- Violet

Power- Power over air; cold air, warm air, hurricanes, tornadoes, even a light breeze, Hay Lin's your girl; can fly; can turn invisible on command.

Birthday- June 4

Sign- Gemini

Personality- fun and floaty to match her element of air; artistic; always looks on the bright side; always helps friends

Name- Elyon Brown/ Queen Elyon

Role- The Light of Meridian

Hair- Wheat-colored

Eyes- Hazel

Power- The Light of Meridian; Elyon has many amazing and unspeakable powers, including the ability of folding

Birthday- October 31/ Halloween

Sign- Scorpio

Personality- Leader, caring, kind, gentle, fair, forgiving, always there for her friends, fun, easy-going

Name- Caleb

Role- Rebel Leader; Queen Elyon's right hand man; Cornelia's boyfriend

Hair-Brown

Eyes- Brown

Power- none/ fighting skills

Birthday- October 15 (I made up this date)

Sign- Libra

Personality- Thinks of the people of Meridian first; still doesn't understand some Earth customs

Name- Matt Olsen

Role- Will's boyfriend; Caleb is helping Matt train and Matt is teaching Caleb about Earth

Hair- Black

Eyes- Green

Power- none

Birthday- July 5 (I made this date up)

Sign- Cancer

Personality- caring; determined

Name- Yan Lin

Role- Hay Lin's grandmother; strong connections with the Oracle, as she was once a guardian

Hair- Black

Eyes- Brown

Power- great knowledge of the worlds and ties with the Oracle

Birthday- August 19 (I made this date up)

Sign- Leo

Personality- strong; caring; intelligent

Name- Oracle

Role- Ruler of Candracar; created the veil; all-knowing and all-powerful being in the universe

Hair- none

Eyes- Yellowish-green

Power- everything; most powerful being in universe

Name- Phobos

Role- Dark Prince of Meridian; Elyon's older brother

Hair- Bleach Blond

Eyes- Pale aqua

Power- Thrives on Meridian's power, but has some ability of his own

Name- Miranda

Role- shape-shifter; works for Phobos

Hair- Black

Eyes- Blue

Power- shape-shift into a spider creature that is strong and can shoot webs

Name- C.H.Y.K.N.- Cassidy- Former Water Guardian; Halinor- Former Fire Guardian; Yan Lin- Former Air Guardian; Kadma- Former Earth Guardian; Nerissa- more info below

Name- Nerissa

Role- Former keeper of the Heart of Candracar

Hair- Black or Gray, depending on what form she is in

Eyes- Violet-Blue or Yellow, depending on what form she is in

Power- same as Will's

Personality- Evil, she was corrupted by the Heart's power henceforth, evil.

Name- Blunk

Role- Passling and portal finder; he helps the guardians and Caleb and Elyon and they have warmed up to the green passling.

There may be some other minor characters not mentioned here, so if you have any questions, pm me or ask in a review.


	2. Freed!

_Meridian_

The guards were being blasted out of the way like ants. Nerissa had freed Miranda a few days ago, along with Frost the Hunter and his rhino, Crimson. Phobos smiled in delight when he saw the strange woman, Miranda, Frost, and what he guessed were the woman's minions fighting their way into the prison. He also saw that only three incessant guards were left. Vathek, Tynar, and Drake charged at the intruders to the prison. The elderly woman proved herself very powerful to Phobos as she muttered something he couldn't hear and metal pipes bound Vathek, Tynar, and Drake on the floor.

"Prince Phobos, I am Nerissa, recent holder of the Heart of Candracar. I assume you know Miranda and Frost already, but allow me to introduce my fighters. This is Ember, The Pain, Khor, The Destroyer, and Tridart, the Despair, as well as some of your former soldiers. I am here to offer you a truce and together we will fight against the guardians and rule Meridian and Candracar again!" Nerissa laughed evilly. "Is it a deal?" she added sweetly as she transformed into her younger form, complete with purple top, turquoise skirt just above her knees, purple ankle boots, blue and green striped leggings, and knee length black hair that could have beat out Cornelia for best hair. In her hand, Phobos saw a necklace similar to the Heart of Candracar, only it was diamond shaped and ice blue. Nerissa noticed him looking and said "This is the seal of Nerissa, Prince. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Indeed we do have a deal. Together we will defeat the guardians, Candracar, and my sister," Phobos said.

"Quintessence," Nerissa whispered. Immediately, Phobos's cell was opened and the evil prince stepped out. Evil laughter could be heard echoing throughout the prison as Nerissa, Phobos, and their army marched out to Nerissa's hideout.

_We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H_

_There is a place where darkness reigns._

_We've got the power to fight back._

_We save the day. United five as one._

_We can become more then you know,_

_The heart will lead the way to what we can control._

_Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!_

_We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are...W.I.T.C.H_

_We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H We are, we are... W.I.T.C.H._

_Meridian: Nerissa's Rocky Hideout_

"So it is settled then," Nerissa said as she looked over their army.

"Yes. Miranda and Ember shall go to Earth and stage a fake call to the Guardians. Then they will attack," Phobos said as he opened a fold to Heatherfield.

"Yes, my prince," Miranda said, turning into her spider state, then back to human.

"Of course, Nerissa," Ember said, a ball of lava appearing in the palm of her hand. She looked embarrassed for a moment, as her ice-colored clothes didn't match the orange lava and quickly turned the ball into fire-temperatured ice, as it was what it usually looked like. She grinned as she Miranda stepped through the fold.

_Heatherfield_

"Perfect," Miranda hissed as she and Ember folded into Heatherfield in front of an ancestral mansion on the outskirts of the city.

_Will's House_

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" 14- year-old Will Vandom called as she walked out of her kitchen towards the door to the apartment she lived in with her mother. Fortunately. Will's mother wasn't home at the moment since Will's toaster had been talking to her non-stop fot he past hour. It was times like these that she wished she couldn't communicate with electronic objects. She opened the door to reveal her friend Cornelia Hale. Cornelia walked in and Will closed the door behind her.

"Hey Will," Cornelia said cheerfully.

"Hi. Where are the others?" Will asked, curious to the whereabouts of her three others friends. Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, and Hay Lin.

"They went for a nature walk on the outskirts of Heatherfield. Yan Lin suggested it. She thought it would be good for them," Cornelia answered.

"What about Caleb?" Will asked teasingly as she looked at Cornelia with innocent eyes. Cornelia blushed as she answered.

"He's in Meridian. He's coming later with a message from Elyon as well." Will was about to respond when the phone rang. She switched on the speaker and said

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Will Vandom?" a girl's voice said.

"Yes. May I help you?" Will asked the 'girl.'

"Could you give a message to Mr. Lair? There are some weird, magical creatures around the mansion on the outside of town. Thank you." The girl hung up before Will could get another word in edge-wise.

"Cornelia?" Will said.

"The mansion that belonged to Elyon's 'grandparents.' You're the only one of us that's been there before, but we all know where it is. This sounds like a job for the guardians. You better send Taranee a message," Cornelia said as she grabbed Will's arm and pulled her put the door.

As they walked, Will sent Taranee a mind message.

_Taranee, there is trouble at Elyn's grandparents' mansion. You guys are near it. It's by the nature trail. Cornelia and I are on our way. Take Hay Lin and Irma and don't come out on any circumstances until we get there or if me or Cornelia call. Please. Something's wrong. _

_Sure thing, Will. We're on our way._ Taranee thought back to Will.

_Nature Trail _

"Will just contacted me. We've got to get the Browns' mansion," Taranee told Irma and Hay Lin. The two exchanged looks and hurried after Taranee. When they arrived a few minutes later, they slipped in quietly and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Will and Cornelia were nearing their destination.

"Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin are already inside," Will informed Cornelia as they walked down the sidewalk toward the church-like mansion. Will recalled the few times she had been in there and knew that the ground level was just like a church. It had pews and it even had a choir pit that extended out over half the pews.

_Just where Phobos or his minions would want to fight._ Will thought. They were walking along the side of the mansion now. Cornelia's sharp ears heard a noise and she turned around. She was greeted with the sight of a car racing towards the two. Acting quickly, she pushed Will one way and threw herself the other way. The car skidded to a stop just before it hit the side of the house.

"Miranda!" will and Cornelia growled from their respective landing spots as they caught a glimpse of the driver. The shape-shifter was driving the car. She spotted Will sitting in the middle of the road, which was where she had landed a few moments ago. Will looked up just in time to see Miranda's yellow car speeding towards her. The only thing Will could think of to save herself was to transform. The Heart appeared in her palm and she shouted

"Guardians Unite!" panicking as Miranda sped closer to her, grinning evilly.

Inside, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were surprised to find themselves transforming and knew something was wrong. As much as they wanted to go outside and help, Will had made it clear that she wanted them to stay inside.

"Water!" Irma said as a burst of water formed around her. Her clothes were replaced with a turquoise top that stopped a few inches below her chest, a short purple skirt with a slit in it, green and blue striped leggings, and purple ankle boots, wings erupting from her back.

"Fire!" Taranee announced her element as fire exploded around her and her hair was pulled up into wild, spider-like braids. Her clothes were replaced with a purple tank top style shirt, turquoise cheerleading shorts, blue and green striped leggings, and purple sneakers. Sparkling wings sprouted from her back.

"Air!" Hay Lin said in a flighty voice as gusts of air blew around her. Her artistic clothes were blown away and replaced by turquoise shirt that curled at her shoulders and bared her slim midriff, a purple skirt just below her knees with a long slit in it, a blue ribbon around her waste, green and blue leggings, and purple flats. Wings also became visible behind her.

Outside, Cornelia and Will transformed as well.

"Quintessence!" Will yelled softly. A purple shirt with flowing sleeves that showed her midriff appeared along with a turquoise short skirt, green and blue leggings, and purple boots that stopped a few inches below her knees. Her wings fluttered out behind her.

"Earth!" Cornelia said proudly as a tight turquoise, long-sleeve shirt showing her midriff, a floor length purple skirt with a long slit in it, green and blue striped leggings, and knee high boots appeared on her body, her wings flapping once behind her. She delicately floated back down to the ground and looked around desperately for her friend. She had seen the car heading towards Will a moment before she transformed. Cornelia's search was interrupted as a familiar, ice-colored ball of lava rocketed towards her. She dived out of the way, and looking around, saw Ember, the Pain.

"Do you want to play with fire?" Ember said in her melodic voice, another icy fire ball floating in her hand.

"No, but I don't think it was very smart of you to contradict Mother Nature's element," Cornelia said as she waved her hand, summoning a large vine that knocked Ember across town. She wondered why Ember, a servant of Nerissa, and Miranda, a servant of Phobos, were together.

When Will felt herself change, she quickly flew upward and not a split second too soon as Miranda crashed full force into the brick wall she had been in front of. Will quickly flew over towards Cornelia, who met her in front of the mansion's double doors.

"Will! Are you okay? A second later and you would've been road kill!" Cornelia said. She sighed in relief as her friend nodded and followed her towards the door.


	3. Poor Hay Lin

"Hay Lin! Taranee! Irma!" Will and Cornelia called as they entered the mansion. All of a sudden, a fireball was shot toward them.

"Ahhh!" Cornelia screamed as Will pushed her out of the way.

"Taranee! It's us! Will and Cornelia!" Will said as she and Cornelia flew out from under the choir pit. The other three guardians flew into view and Taranee quickly extinguished the fireball in her hand.

"Hehe, sorry guys. We thought you were things from Meridian," Taranee said sheepishly.

"So what's up? Why did we suddenly transform?" Irma asked.

"It was the only thing Will could do to not be road kill. The car was headed straight toward her and she was in the middle of the road," Cornelia explained.

"What! Who was driving the car?" Hay Lin asked.

"Miranda, and according to Cornelia, Ember is here too," Will said. "Now, I have a plan," Will said as she kicked into leader mode. "First of all, we need to make sure no one else can get in. When they come in, you distract them and I'll fly up there, then down the steps to seal the entrance." She was referring to the pit. "Taranee, if any of us get stuck in Miranda's web, drop what you're doing and get us out. We fight better together. Hay Lin and Irma, if you have a chance, freeze them. Cornelia and I will do as much as we can to help." The guardians jokingly saluted Will as they lined up in front of her, waiting for the attack.

_Outside_

Ember had made it back in time to see Miranda drive into a brick wall. She hurried over to her friend and burnt the car to silver ashes with her powers. She helped Miranda stand up.

"Come on Miranda. We need to get those guardians," Ember said as she pulled Miranda toward the door with her.

_Inside_

A moment later, the door flew open and then closed again. Miranda and Ember walked towards the guardians.

"Hello, Guardians," Miranda hissed as she shifted into her spider form. She and Ember assumed fighting stances.

"Guardians Attack!" Will shouted before she flew away. When the door came into view, she summoned her powers by muttering

"Quintessence." With the electricity at her fingertips, Will quickly welded the door shut and flew back to help her friends. "There's no way out now, Miranda," Miranda grinned at her.

"No way out for you," Miranda hissed as she whispered something Nerissa had taught her and floated up to the guardians level. She started floating after Hay Lin, who was succeeding in blocking her attacks, but it wouldn't last for long.

"Guys? A little help," Taranee called. Ember had cornered Taranee and raised her hand, which was lit with blue fire.

"How about some water to cool you off Ember? Taranee, get ready!" Irma said as she placed her hands on the wall, summoning the water from the pipes behind it. When Taranee felt a drop of water on her shoulder, she shot upwards. A steady stream of water hit Ember and she fell to the floor, temporarily unable to create fire. She was still skilled in hand-to-hand combat, though, as she taunted Will.

"Why won't the leader come down here and fight? Is she too much of a chicken?" Ember's voice echoed through the building. Will stopped short in her way to help Hay Lin and landed in front of Ember.

"I am not a chicken!" Will said, lightning crackling around her hands as her anger grew. "Lightning!" As the electricity shot from Will's fingers towards Ember, she held up her chain and let it absorb the electricity before she shook herself off, kicked Will into a wall and flew back up towards Irma. Cornelia saw this and quickly started murmuring some words. Her shining blond hair flowed out around her with golden leaves flying from it. Her eyes had turned gold and green and skirt was also billowing behind her.

"Earth!" she shouted as numerous vines shot up at Ember.

"Cornelia, stop!" Irma shouted at her friend, trying to get around the vines and to Cornelia. Cornelia couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. She felt all her sadness from missing Caleb pulsate into her magic.

"I can't! I need to see Caleb! It's the only way I can stop!" Cornelia's voice was vibrating in rhythm to the earth around the mansion. Irma gasped in awe as golden-yellow light shot from Cornelia's eyes towards Ember. Miranda had decided to leave Hay Lin alone fort he time being and succeeded in sticking Will to the wall. Miranda was making her way slowly towards Irma as Taranee burnt through the web that held Will in place. When Will was free, she saw the deathly light from Cornelia's eyes shoot towards Ember.

"Quinteshield!" she shouted as she flew up, leaving Taranee alone to contact Caleb, knowing it was really the only thing to stop Cornelia. Ember had closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw an energy shield in front of her. Will dropped the shield when Cornelia's eyes became a bit dimmer. The guardians tried to snap Cornelia out of it as they awaited Caleb.

_Ten Minutes Later_

The other guardians sighed in relief as Caleb arrived from a fold Elyon had created.

"Caleb!" Hay Lin said as she landed next to him. "You have to let Cornelia know you're here. It's the only way to stop her." Caleb nodded.

"Cornelia! It's Caleb! Please come here!"

Will and Taranee, who were next to Cornelia, saw her eyes return to their normal blue and the vine disappear, releasing Ember.

"Caleb!" Cornelia said excitedly. Ember used Cornelia's distraction to her advantage and aimed a fire ball at her wings. Cornelia cried out as she fell, unable to fly. She gasped as she landed in Caleb's arms. "I missed you," Cornelia said as he set her down.

"I missed you too," Caleb said. Cornelia gave him a quick kiss before Will called her name. "Earth!" Cornelia said. A large rock fell onto Ember as she was about to strike at Will.

"Thanks Cornelia!" Will said as her friend flew up next to her.

"Oh, how sweet!" Miranda hissed. "Too bad we have to end it!" She shot her web at Cornelia and Will, pinning them against the wall. She had also pinned Irma and Taranee to the wall. She aimed at Caleb and pinned him to the floor. Taranee was attempted to get free, but it was taking awhile.

"Miranda, now!" Ember was holding Hay Lin's wrists behind her. Miranda's web bound them together.

"Good bye guardians!" Miranda hissed loudly as a fold opened and she and Ember dragged Hay Lin through it. Taranee finally managed to burn the web and made one last fleeting attempt to grab Hay Lin, but she failed as she flew into nothing. She freed her friends as Will changed them back.

"Poor Hay Lin," Taranee said once they were outside the mansion.

"I know," Irma said.

"We have to find her," Cornelia said as she settled next to Caleb.

"We will," Caleb assured the guardians.

"I hope so," Will sighed as she called the Heart into her palm. "Heart of Candracar, please keep Hay Lin safe." Everyone's hope grew as the Heart started pulsating and flashed a brilliant pink light before Will reabsorbed it again.

"Well, let's go tell Yan Lin. Maybe Blunk could track her for us. Will, we'll need astral drops…" Irma said as they started walking.

"Whoa, Irma, slow down. We need to tell Mrs. Lin and find Blunk before we do anything else," Taranee said gently as the Silver Dragon came into view.


	4. No Way!

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lucky OCB. He has reviewed all of my chapters so far. Without her, it would take me forever to update. Enjoy.**

"Girls calm down," Yan Lin said soothingly.

"Hey!" Caleb protested.

"And Caleb," Yan Lin added before continuing. "Let me get this straight. You got a fake call from Miranda and Ember. You fought in the old Brown mansion. Calbe had to stop Cornelia. Then Hay Lin was captured by Miranda and Ember. You need Blunk to track her and you need to create astral drops. Why on earth are Miranda and Ember together! Unless…" Yan Lin trailed off.

"Yes, you are right. Unless what?" Cornelia asked suspiciously as Hay Lin's grandmother started rummaging through a cabinet. There was a knock on the door and Will and Taranee answered. Nigel and Matt were standing there.

"Nigel! Hi!" Taranee said. She blushed as he kissed her.

"Love you," Nigel whispered.

"I love you too, but you have to go. I'm really busy. The restaurant has a…a party with 200 guests coming in an hour. I'll see you later, Nigel. Bye!" Taranee quickly closed the door and turned around, only to be met with the sight a Will and Matt kissing/ "Will, you didn't tell me he was coming!" Taranee said.

"I didn't know he was," Will said as she looked pointedly at Matt.

"I ran into him outside and he wanted to see Taranee. What could I say?" Mat grinned at his girlfriend. They heard Yan Lin gasp and raced back into the basement.

"What's wrong?" Irma asked.

"Girls," Yan Lin began. Matt and Caleb glared at her. "And Matt and Caleb. We need to search this whole building for special mirror. You will know it when you see it. I believe Hay Lin's mother may have accidentally taken it. Quickly, we need it to find Hay Lin!" Yan Lin ordered. She watched as the others split up before following Will and Matt upstairs.

_With Hay Lin at Nerissa's Hideout_

Hay Lin had been dragged through the fold. The sight that had greeted her made her look twice and gasp. Frost, Miranda, Tridart, Ember, Khor, Nerissa, and Phobos in the same hideout, working together?! No way! If she wasn't so scared, Hay Lin would have laughed out loud.

"Why, it's a guardian," Phobos said as he grinned maliciously at Hay Lin.

"The Air guardian to be exact," Nerissa added. When she spoke, Hay Lin noticed that she was in her young form.

"Miranda, if you please," Phobos said as he held out his hand. Miranda shot some of her web into his open palm and he stuck it over Hay Lin's mouth, gagging her.

"I have an idea, Nerissa," Eber said. She held up the chain she had used to deflect Will's attack. It was crackling with energy.

"Perfect," Nerissa smiled.

"Guards!" Phobos commanded. Hay Lin gasped in fright as two of Phobos' soldiers grabbed her and pushed her up against a stone pillar. Ember threw the chain and wrapped tightly around Hay Lin, securing her to the pillar and giving her quite a shock with the energy it had absorbed. Nerissa and Phobos laughed, as Hay Lin was in slight pain and completely at their mercy.

_Silver Dragon Basement: 30 minutes later_

"Girls!" Hay Lin called from the basement. "And Matt and Caleb!" she added before the boys could speak. Everyone quickly assembled in the basement.

"Where did you find it, Mrs. Lin?" Taranee asked.

"Funny story actually. It was in the cabinet the whole time," Yan Lin said, scratching the back of her neck nervously as the young people glared at her. Then they caught sight of the mirror. It was silver with a crystal center. The handle was a golden fire color and a blue water color as the elements seemed to be moving inside of it. The frame was green as the earth and silver as air, also with a pink circle at the top resembling the Heart. It was beautiful.

"It's amazing," Irma said.

"It's beautiful," Cornelia said

"It's fantastic," Will and Taranee breathed in unison. Caleb and Matt rolled their eyes.

"Girls," they whispered. Although, they had to admit the mirror was breath-taking.

"This will tell us if what I believe is true," Yan Lin explained as she chanted some words. Suddenly, two faces appeared in the mirror. They were Nerissa and Phobos.

"Nerissa and Phobos have joined forces in order to conquer Meridian. We need to find Hay Lin. Taranee, contact Blunk, now," Yan Lin said, obviously becoming worried.

**Sorry it's on the short side. Phobos and Nerissa? Oh my! Poor Hay Lin! Please R&R.**


	5. Excuses

"Blunk is on his way," Taranee reported a few minutes later.

"Wait a minute, why is Phobos working with Nerissa?" Irma asked.

"Yeah, she has absolutely no style! At least Phobos has some remote style!" Cornelia huffed. Caleb smacked his forehead while Matt tried to stifle his laughter.

"Cornelia! This is no time to think about style! This is serious. I knew something was wrong," Will responded to Cornelia's remarks.

"As you know, Nerissa was corrupted with power from the Heart. The Oracle then entrusted Cassidy with it, driving Nerissa over the edge with jealousy. She killed Cassidy in order to get power from the Heart, so the Elders of Candracar banished her inside Mount Thanos where she would stay until the aurameres came together as one. My dear friend Luba accidentally caused this. Nerissa was back and power hungry. You all stopped her. Now she has returned again and this time she will not take no for an answer," Yan Lin began to explain before Caleb continued.

"I doubt Nerissa will want to share if she succeeds in taking the Hearts again. She is using Phobos for his power. He will soon be back in a prison cell, but his minions won't. Nerissa is even more clever than Phobos. She wants power and she has thought of a way to get it. We need Elyon to be careful."

"What Caleb said!" Matt jumped into the conversation. Caleb looked at him weird. "Sorry, I felt left out," Matt said. Everyone except Matt burst into laughter until an all too familiar stench crept into the room.

"Blunk is here!" Blunk called out.

"Blunk, we need you to track Hay Lin," Yan Lin said.

"Can you do it?" Taranee asked.

"Blunk know girl's scent. Can track easily. Why need to track?" Blunk asked.

"Miranda and Ember captured Hay Lin. Nerissa and Phobos are working together," Caleb explained to the passling.

"How about we say did, but don't do? That sound scary to Blunk," Blunk said backing towards the door only to run into Irma.

"Look, Blunk. Hay Lin is our friend and your friend. We need to find her. Got it?" Irma said.

"Blunk get. Will open fold with Tonga Tooth. Go now," Blunk said as he opened a fold.

As they stepped through the fold, Blunk said "Yes, Blunk stick the landing! Hideout is over there."

"There's Hay Lin," Matt pointed to Hay Lin, chained to the pillar.

"Guardians Unite! Quietly!" Will said as the Heart appeared in her hand.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Okay, only Will and Taranee can free Hay Lin. Blunk, you be ready to create a portal. Matt, Cornelia, Irma, and I will distract the army. Go!" Caleb said.

"Hey Phobos. Long time, no see. How about a little welcome wave!?" Irma said as she sent a tidal wave over Phobos, knocking him and his soldiers down in the process.

Cornelia had landed in front of Miranda, Ember, and Frost. As they charged at her, she said

"Looks like you could se some lessons from Master Earth!" She moved both of her hands to ground, flipped her hair out of her face, and watched as the three got closer. When they were a few yards away, three vines shot up, entangling them in it. "See you!" Cornelia called as she flew away to help Irma take down Nerissa.

"So Tridart, we think we know why they call you despair," Caleb said as he spun his sword. Matt was doing the same next to him.

"It's because you always lose!" Matt said as he and Caleb jumped Tridart.

"Hay Lin! Are you okay?" Will said as she uncharged the chain and unwound it.

"Yeah, are you okay, Hay?" Taranee said as she finished burning off Miranda's web.

"I'm fine, just a little static-y. Thanks guys," Hay Lin said.

"Come on guys!" Cornelia called as she and Irma flew overhead, carrying Caleb and Matt.

"Coming!" Hay Lin called up.

"Blunk open the portal, now!" Irma yelled as she swerved to avoid a blast from a very angry Nerissa.

"Portal, ready!" Blunk called, giving a thumbs-up as he dove into it. The others followed and Will closed it behind them.

"Girls, are you alright?" Yan Lin asked worriedly as they landed in front of her. "And Caleb and Matt," she added when the boys opened their mouths to say something.

"Grandma! We're fine!" Hay Lin said, throwing her arms around her grandmother.

"Yeah, thanks to Irma and Cornelia," Will said.

"Yeah, they did a great job at distracting Phobos, Nerissa, Frost, Ember, and Miranda," Taranee said.

"Don't forget Matt and Caleb," Irma said.

"Yeah, and Blunk. Matt and Caleb distracted Tridart, by the way, work on your insults boys," Cornelia said, causing Matt and Caleb to sigh loudly. "Blunk opened the portal and stuck the landing," she continued.

"Blunk just want to help girls," Blunk said. "And Matt and Caleb," he added nervously as the boys glared at him.

"Matt, stop scaring Blunk! He did good. But, we're going to need him again. We need to protect Elyon, so we all have to stay in Meridian for a while," Will said.

"Yeah, Caleb, stop it. Give him a break," Cornelia scolded her boyfriend.

"Fine," Caleb grumbled. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Hay Lin went to answer it.

"I'll come with you Hay. Hopefully, it's not Nigel again. He always shows up at the worst times," Taranee said as she followed Hay Lin to the door. When they opened the door, Taranee smacked her forehead and Hay Lin gave a fake smile. Nigel and Eric were standing there.

"Nigel!" Taranee said at the same time Hay Lin said

"Eric! What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we see our girlfriends?" Eric said as he pulled Hay Lin into a kiss.

"Yeah, I miss you," Nigel said, also kissing Taranee. When they pulled away, Hay Lin said

"We'd love to have you guys stay, but…uh…well…you see, my grandma…she… needs us to help her get ready for pet night! Yeah, the restaurant is having pet night tonight, and it'll take awhile.

"But, Taranee said you had to set up for a party with 200 guests," Nigel pointed out.

"Well, you see, along with pet night, we…we… what do we have Hay Lin?" Taranee whispered.

"I don't know," hay Lin whispered back.

"We have a pet party!" Taranee said after a moment. _Nice save._ Hay Lin sent her a telepathic message.

"Yes! It takes along time to get ready for, with the decorations and pet food and stuff, so see you later," Hay Lin said.

"We can help set up!" Eric said.

"No! I mean…uh, it's really boring. We wouldn't want to waste your evening," Hay Lin hesitantly explained.

"We love spending time with you guys, no matter what! We'll help," Nigel said.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Will said as she came to the door. When she saw Nigel and Eric, she said "Oh, hi, sorry but we have a lot to do to get ready for…the…uh… buffet tonight!"

"Buffet?" Nigel and Eric said, obviously confused. Taranee and Hay Lin shot Will a look.

"Well, see you guys later," Will said as she backed down the steps.

"We have a buffet of pet delicacies on pet night," Taranee explained.

"And we really have to go get ready. Love you," Hay Lin said, kissing Eric on the cheek.

"Bye, love you," Taranee planted a kiss on Nigel's cheek and the two slammed the door, leaving two very confused teenage boys outside the Silver Dragon.

"Whew! That was close," Hay Lin said as she and Taranee leaned against the door.

"I'll say. Great cover, but now we really do need to have a pet night!" Taranee said as she pulled Hay Lin back downstairs.

"Hey guys, funny story," Taranee said, grinning nervously.

"We have to set up a pet night with a party and a buffet tonight because Taranee told Nigel we were having a party, I told Eric it was pet night, and _Will_ told them there was a buffet! If we don't, they'll start wondering why they couldn't stay and it'll be harder to sneak off to Meridian," Hay Lin said in one breath, holding her hands out in a 'what are you going to do' gesture. Caleb and Matt's jaws dropped, Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Yan Lin fell back onto a cot, and Blunk fell over with confusion.

"And one more thing," Taranee began.

"What?!" the others yelled.

"We have to do it by tonight before we go to Meridian," Taranee blurted out before she and Hay Lin sprinted out of the basement and away from their angry friends. They were cornered in kitchen.

"Stop!" Yan Lin said. "We need to get this done. Will, Matt, and Caleb, take care of animals and the pet buffet. Hay Lin, you make flyers and get them on every doorstep in Heatherfield as soon as possible. Irma, you, Taranee, and Cornelia set tables and do the decorations. I'll tell my son and daughter-in-law about the new theme night and then help. Go, now."

_Nerissa's Hideout_

"I can't believe the guardians got away!" Nerissa said.

"Especially Caleb!" Phobos thundered. "Miranda, Ember, later tonight you are going to take Frost with you and have some fun at the palace. With any luck, the guardians will show up."

"Are we understood?" Nerissa said.

"Yes, my prince," Miranda said.

"Pf course, Prince Phobos," Frost bowed.

"Sure Nerissa," Ember said.

_Silver Dragon, 2 hours later_

"Finished!" Hay Lin as everyone surveyed the restaurant. There were all kinds of pet food and toys at the buffet, animal decorations were everywhere, flyers covered one of the windows, different animals were positioned throughout the room, many phone calls had come in to make reservations, and the tables were set.

"Finally. Now we can focus on getting to Meridian," Cornelia said.

"Wait, we need astral drops first. 'Spord lartsa,'" Will said. Minutes later, perfect copies of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, and Caleb stood before them.

"Good luck girls," Yan Lin said. "And Caleb and Matt!"

"Let's go see Queen Elyon," Caleb said as Will opened a fold and they all stepped through it.


	6. Here We Go

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in…a long time, but I had writers' block and have been very busy. Please forgive me and enjoy.**

"Guardians, Unite," Will said quietly as they landed in the Meridian swamp. She grabbed Matt while Cornelia grabbed Caleb and followed the others through Meridian. The town looked so bright and fun since they had defeated Phobos. The kids were running in the streets, merchants were giving youngsters free candy, adults were chatting on the sidewalk and milling about. The castle had just become gorgeous. It was no longer dark and dreary. Now, it was bright and sunny and full of laughter. As they approached the castle, they heard a voice.

"Blunk, what are you doing?" the voice laughed. Cornelia peeked in a window and laughed, motioning to the others to join her. Elyon was laughing at a confused Blunk, who had a bowl of sauce on his head.

"Making queen laugh?" Blunk suggested.

"Elyon!" Cornelia said as she set Caleb on the ground and flew towards her friend.

"Cornelia!" Elyon cried as the two embraced. "What are you girls doing here?" Caleb and Matt cleared their throats and the six girls burst out laughing. "And Caleb and Matt?" she added. Will explained with some input from the others. "We can take them," Elyon said as she clenched her fists. "Are we going to have a fun night or what?" she smiled. It was already dark out.

"Yessss! We arrrre!" a hissing, spider-like voice said.

"Like totally!" another teenage-type voice said.

"Yeah!" a third, deep voice added.

"Frost!" Will, Caleb, and Matt said. Caleb quickly drew his sword, motioning to Matt to do the same as Will's fingertips crackled with electricity.

"Miranda!" Elyon, Cornelia, and Taranee said, Elyon glaring at Miranda with hatred and Taranee's fiery hands at the ready.

"Ember!" Irma, Hay Lin, and Blunk said, Blunk's words forming more of a question as Irma held a water ball in her hand.

"Do we really have to fight now? I need to unpack my luggage!" Cornelia whined, holding up her many suitcases and putting a pout on her face.

"CORNELIA!" her friends glared at her while Caleb yet again smacked his forehead. Sometimes he didn't understand how these girls were such good fighters.

"Oh, fine. Let's just get this whole thing over with," Cornelia sighed as she dropped her suitcases and flew at the three intruders before realizing no one else was moving and stopping in her tracks. "Well?" she looked at them.

"Right, ATTACK!" Will shouted before everyone flew into action.

After a few minutes of battling, Cornelia saw Caleb hit the ground in pain and immediately flew over to him and landed by his side.

"Caleb, are you alright?" she asked in concern as she looked at him, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"I'm fine, Cornelia," Caleb smiled at her. Cornelia moved her own hand to his and Caleb mentally cursed himself as he winced. Cornelia turned his hand over and glared over at him. He had a large gash across the palm of his hand.

"Caleb, you're not alright," Cornelia sighed. She looked up to see that her friends had gotten no further than they were three minutes. "Hang on," she told the rebel on the ground next to her.

Cornelia shot up in the air and darted behind her friends so the others couldn't see her and landed silently behind Miranda, Ember, and Frost. Will saw Cornelia and immediately knew what she was doing, so she sent a message to Taranee telling her to distract the villains.

Cornelia rested both of her hands on the ground and whispered "Earth!" A light of golden brilliance moved around the villains, cutting out the ground under them. She felt herself starting to weaken, but forced herself to push her powers to their limit. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she lifted her hands and squeezed her eyes shut before leaving the ground and taking the slab of stone with her. Her hair was blowing behind as she continued to rise above the castle and turned the slab of rock on its side. Cornelia didn't know how she did it, but she kept the slab in the air with only one hand and used the other to pick up a large boulder before throwing the boulder at the slab and tossing Miranda, Ember, and Frost across the kingdom. She set the slab of rock back to its original position and slowly landed.

She was panting heavily and still sweating as she dropped to her knees, knowing she was about to hit the hard ground. Cornelia started to fall when a pair of strong arms grabbed her. She looked up to see Caleb looking down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as their friends crowded around them.

"Me?" Caleb asked her incredulously. "You're the one who just did…that!" he continued, not sure how to describe what just happened. "I should be asking if you're okay."

"I'm fine, I promise," Cornelia laughed before realizing how close their faces were. A second later their lips met in a short kiss that was only interrupted when Elyon cleared her throat. The two quickly separated and looked at the Queen of Meridian.

"So, how about we see who's sharing a room with whom?" Elyon smiled. "I'm sure Corny wants to get her suitcases unpacked." Cornelia jumped up at this and raced toward her suitcases, but when she wasn't flying, Caleb was faster and got there before her, picking up her bags as Matt picked up Will's.

"Okay then. Cornelia, you'll be sharing my room with me," Elyon smiled. Cornelia grinned at her friend as they all walked up the grand staircase.

It was decided that Cornelia and Elyon would share a room, as would Matt and Caleb, Irma and Will, and Hay Lin and Taranee while Blunk could sleep on the main floor since no one wanted his stench to keep them awake.

_Nerissa's Hideout_

"You are insolent buffoons!" Phobos yelled at Miranda and Frost while Nerissa reprimanded Ember.

"Sorry, sire. We'll do better next time," Frost said as he bowed before his prince.

"You better," Phobos hissed.

"Nerissa, Caleb was hurt, which angered the Earth guardian and allowed her to do things she never could before," Ember was saying as she stood in front Nerissa with Khor and Tridart behind her.

"Very well, I understand what the guardians can do, but we mustn't let it…Wait! Did you say Caleb was injured?" Nerissa was getting angry.

"Yes, Nerissa, Frost hurt your son," Ember told her.

"Phobos!" Nerissa shouted, causing the young prince to turn towards her immediately.

"Yes, Nerissa?" Phobos asked.

"I thought we had a deal that my son doesn't get hurt on purpose! According to Ember, Frost hurt him purposely," Nerissa yelled.

Phobos turned his glare toward the Hunter, who shrank away.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Frost said before turning and walking away when Phobos dismissed him.

"We have established that the only place he gets hurt is in dreams," Nerissa laughed evilly.

_The Castle_

The Guardians, the Queen, the rebel, and the earth boy had just gotten into bed and none of them knew what this night would bring.

**A/N: The next chapter is where the action will really start to pick up, thanks to TheFirstLostGirl1987. There won't be a lot of humor anymore, but I'll try. And I think from now on, this is going to be very Cornelia/Caleb centric with only a little of the other couples. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. NightMares Part 1

**A/N: I'm so happy to find that everyone has forgiven my long time to update! Thank you! I've replied to the signed reviews, but this is where I'll reply to the guest reviews:**

**erica1992: I don't recall Cornelia having any special powers that activate when Caleb gets hurt, but I'm pretty sure it makes her stronger and more determined, which in turn probably taps deeper into her powers. Thanks for the review.**

**sexy chic: Thank you so much! That means a lot.**

**blow1996: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. **

**dixipixi: Thank you! CoCa is fave I think, too. I'm glad you'll keep reading and reviewing.**

**I'm sorry to anyone else I've missed, but thank you for your reviews! And also, thanks to TheFirstLostGirl1987 for helping me with Cornelia's dream and quite a few other aspects.**

Cornelia and Elyon had been in Elyon's room talking for two hours now and Cornelia yawned.

"Cornelia, why didn't you tell me you were tired?" Elyon teasingly reprimanded her best friends.

"Because I just realized I was now, _Mom_," Cornelia immediately teased back.

"Will you girls go to sleep already!" Matt yelled from his and Caleb's room across the hall.

Elyon and Cornelia were silent for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should get to sleep. It's getting late, after all," Elyon suggested, still giggling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cornelia agreed as she laid down and pulled the soft covers over her. Elyon turned the lamp off with a click.

"Good night, Cornelia," Elyon said to her friend.

"Good night, Elyon," Cornelia replied with a smile before turning on her side in the bed.

**Nerissa's Hideout**

"All, of them are asleep, including Phobos over here," Ember told Nerissa as Tridart pointed at Phobos, who was snoring in his tent.

"Ugh, I don't know how he kept control over Meridian for even that long," Nerissa sighed. "Perfect," she added evilly as she picked up her scepter and whispered an incantation.

**Castle**

Cornelia was sleeping peacefully as she dreamed about Caleb being a hero. Suddenly, her dream took a scary turn.

_Cornelia entered the strange cave that appeared in her dream and froze at the entrance. Her heart hammered against her chest as she saw Caleb curled up in a cage large cage, his back to her. She knew it was him. She would recognize him anywhere. She tried to step forward, but it was like she was rooted to the ground. She tried to call to him, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak. _

_Suddenly, a noise made both Cornelia and Caleb look up, and Cornelia silently gasped at the sight of Caleb's face. It was bruised and cut. There was a large, nasty-looking cut on his cheek, his lip was split in two places, and there were dark circles under his eyes. _

_Cornelia watched in horror as Phobos appeared from the shadows. The source of the noise had been Frost, who appeared by Caleb's cage. Frost reached in and Caleb shuffled back, trying to get away from him, but it was no use. Frost grabbed a tight fistful of Caleb's hair and yanked, pulling him out of the cage, and forcefully threw him at Phobos's feet. _

_Caleb put his hands out to steady the fall and a sickening crack echoed across the cave, followed quickly by Caleb's scream of agony as the force snapped his wrist in two. Cornelia fought as hard as she could to get to him, but it was as if the shadows themselves were holding her feet to the ground._

_Phobos laughed as Caleb turned his pain-filled green eyes to glare angrily at him. This didn't please Phobos, who brought back his hand and forcefully backhanded Caleb across the face, causing the cut on his cheek to reopen and his lip to split once more.  
_

_"You have been a thorn in my side since the beginning rebel," Phobos spat. Caleb coughed and spat out the blood from his split lip, which had filled his mouth, at Phobos's feet. Something seemed to snap in Phobos as he grabbed Caleb by his hair and pulled his head back, leaning down so they were eye-to-eye.  
"You're nothing but a pathetic, weak little boy," Phobos sneered and threw Caleb away from him like he was a poisonous snake.  
_

_"And you're nothing but a traitor, a tyrant, who is too scared to face his own battles," Caleb yelled back. Phobos looked furious; he had gone white with rage.  
_

_"Perhaps I should cut out that tongue of yours boy, then we'll see who is the one afraid to fight his own battles and who is the meek little boy whose friends won't be able to save him. Perhaps I'll be generous and leave them your body, or I might be cruel and burn it. I'll burn you, rebel, before the night is over with and no one will be here to hear you scream,"_ _Phobos whispered menacingly, close to Caleb's ear, but still audible to Cornelia._

_Cornelia gasped from her perfect vantage point at the cave entrance as she watched Frost come up behind Caleb. She tried to warn him, but her voice was still gone. She watched helplessly as Frost grabbed the rebel leader from behind and threw him against the stone cave wall. Caleb flinched at the impact and all Cornelia could do was watch._

As Cornelia tossed and turned in her sleep, her dream kept getting worse.

_Suddenly, as quickly as the cave and everyone in it vanished, Cornelia found herself in Phobos's castle._

_Cornelia watched as Caleb was dragged from the cage by his hair. His face was stone-like, but his eyes had tears of pain clouding them. She wanted to run and help him, but she couldn't move. All Cornelia could do was watch as Phobos circled the love of her life.  
_

_"You've been too much trouble rebel," Phobos spat and clenched his fist, conjuring a fist of black flames round his hand and he slammed his black flaming fist into Caleb's chest. _

_Cornelia tried to scream, to move, to do anything but she couldn't reach him. Caleb had fallen backward onto his back. The only sound was a large crack as the spell broke six of his ribs. Cornelia silently cried as Phobos slammed another black flamed fist into Caleb's leg, snapping the bone and causing both Cornelia and Caleb to scream. Caleb turned to look at her for the first time.  
_

_"Cornelia, help me… Please," He begged. Cornelia tried to move but found that she couldn't move her legs at all now.  
_

_"She's not going to help you, rebel. No one can save you now," Phobos whispered close to Caleb's ear, but was somehow still audible to Cornelia.  
"Perhaps I should end your misery. Crush you like the insect you are," Phobos said and Cornelia screamed as Phobos slammed another fistful of black flames directly into Caleb's heart.  
_

Cornelia let out a terrified scream and opened to find that she had fallen out of her bed. Elyon was by her side in an instant after turning the light on.

"Cornelia, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Elyon asked her blond-haired friend as she used her powers to lift Cornelia back into her bed before sitting down next to her.

Cornelia began sobbing as Elyon hugged her and tried to decipher the words she kept mumbling.

"Cornelia, please tell me what happened. I can't help you unless you tell me," Elyon begged her best friend, not wanting to see her cry.

"Phobos…Caleb…dead," Cornelia managed to choke out between sobs. Elyon clenched her fist at the sound of her evil brother's name and continued to console Cornelia while sending a message to Caleb, telling him what happened.

"Cornelia, please calm down. It's ok. Caleb is fine, I promise," Elyon tried to get Cornelia to believe her, but the girl was inconsolable.

Elyon heard a soft knock on her door and yelled a soft "Come in." Caleb obeyed and walked into the room, still half asleep, but worried all the same.

"Cornelia," Caleb said softly as he sat down on the other side of his girlfriend's bed. Elyon smiled as Cornelia looked up at the sound of Caleb's voice.

As soon as Cornelia's baby blue eyes landed on the young rebel leader in front of her, she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. Caleb looked over at Elyon confusedly as he lightly rubbed Cornelia's back, but Elyon just smiled and nodded at him. Caleb sighed quietly as he thought back at the dream he had just had.

_"Cornelia, help me… Please," he begged. He was begging her to help him get away from Phobos as he felt pain a million times worse than he ever had shoot through his body. Every time he had begged her to help, she had turned her back on him and said he wasn't worth it as Phobos landed another shot on his body, causing him more pain besides the fact that his heart was breaking in two because the girl he loved wouldn't help him._

"_No, why should I?" Cornelia responded to him this time as she took a step toward the castle entrance._

Caleb shook his head as Cornelia muttered something.

"Caleb, I'm so glad you're okay. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't move," Cornelia said as she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Shh, Cornelia, it's okay," Caleb whispered into her hair. He knew that dream had to have had something evil in it if she didn't help him because she thought he had died in a dream and she was torn up about it. He looked over to see Elyon sitting awkwardly on the other side of Cornelia and motioned for her to join the hug, turning it into a group hug when she did.

Cornelia smiled though her tears and she felt Elyon's arms around her as well.

Meanwhile, Will was becoming very restless…

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten! I am going to be working on two new stories as well, so please review this one!**


	8. NightMares Part 2

**A/N: So here's part 2 of Nightmares. Enjoy! And thanks to Lexvan for Matt's dream idea.**

**erica1992: Of course I replied, since I can't actually reply, I'll reply here. Thanks again and I'm glad you'll keep reading until the end. Maybe you'll read a sequel?**

**blow1996: Don't be worried, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. I was actually angry when I wrote this chapter, so I guess I took it out on Caleb and Cornelia. And don't forget to thank TheFirstLostGirl1987 for her help. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll keep reviewing.**

**dixipixi: Haha, well I actually hadn't updated since April, but then I updated and updated again! Don't hate me if it still takes a while to update! And thank you so much! And it's also no problem. **** Me too!**

**heartofinfinety: I'm so sorry I forgot to reply last chapter! Thanks!**

Will and Irma had been sleeping peacefully in their shared room, but something evil entered it at the same time Caleb and Elyon had been comforting Cornelia. Something that wanted to mess with them psychologically. Something they had encountered before and never wanted to again. Will let out a subconscious whimper as that something entered her wonderful dream about Matt, turning it into…a nightmare!

_Will was walking toward the pet shop, hoping she wasn't late for work. Matt's grandfather didn't care if she was late, but she still liked to be on time. As she reached the pet shop, she wished she wasn't on time for once._

_Through the shop window, she saw Matt and a girl she knew as Angela. Her mind thought the name with venom. She saw Matt and Angela cuddling as they watched the newborn litter of kittens play with each other under their mother's watchful eye._

_She was angry as she walked up to the door, but she stopped in her tracks at what she saw next. Matt had leaned in and was kissing Angela passionately. Tears of hurt clouded Will's eyes as she felt her heart breaking. She had honestly thought Matt was the one. Or that he would at least break up with her instead of cheating on her. As she watched the two laugh and kiss again, a voice echoed through her mind._

"_He never cared about you this whole time. All he did was lead on you to make her jealous and to break your heart. Did you really think he would go for a girl like you when he could have one like that?" As Will heard the voice, her tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and she sprinted away as fast as she could._

As Will tossed and turned in her bed, she felt someone shaking her shoulder gently and she immediately shot up, the hurt from her dream seeming so real. She looked to her side to find out who had shaken her awake and saw Matt.

"Matt," Will whispered. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um, I heard you tossing and turning and came to check on you," Matt lied smoothly. He didn't like lying to her, but he couldn't tell her about the dream he just had and the real reason he had come to check on her.

_Matt knew he was in control of Shagon, but he didn't know why he was doing this. He had already taken out his family, and Taranne and Hay Lin. He flew through Heatherfield, searching for his fellow Regents to find out if they had gotten to Cornelia, Irma, or Caleb. He didn't know why he was thinking this way or why he had turned the Regents evil! This was wrong and he knew it. He spotted Kor and looked down at the animal. He saw the two still figures or Irma and Cornelia. Why had he let Kor kill them? Kor wasn't bad at all, but he had made him bad again._

_He heard a loud, angry meow from a mile or two away and quickly flew towards it, his eyes glowing. He saw Napoleon in his werecat form and saw Caleb fall to the ground as still as a stone statue. Why Caleb? Caleb didn't even have as good a chance as the guardians. _

_Suddenly, Matt heard Will behind him and as much as he wanted to just fly away, he turned around and saw her flying in front of him. He knew Will wasn't a match for Shagon alone and he couldn't stop himself from lunging at her. Will was able to dodge him, but one of his blasts caught her wing and she fell to the ground with him following her._

_Will landed with a thud as Shagon landed on his feet above her, his eyes glowing with light. She knew she was finished. If one aimed blast hit her, then that was it. She watched in fear as his eyes glowed before a blast flew at her, hitting her in the chest as her eyes closed from the pain and she was still._

That was when Matt had shot up in his bed. He looked over and saw that Caleb had had worries too. He needed to find Will and make sure she was okay. As he crossed the hall to get to her room, he had heard her tossing and turning and had decided to shake her awake. And that was where they were now.

"Thank you," Will smiled at him.

"What happened? Bad dream?" Matt asked her, causing her cheeks to turn red out of embarrassment.

"Nightmare," Will mumbled as she looked down.

"About?" Matt continued to prod.

"You were cheating on me with Angela," Will said as being stubborn for a moment.

"Will, that could never happen and you know that," Matt told her before leaning down to kiss her. Will nodded into the kiss, showing that she understood. Suddenly, they heard Irma yell in her sleep and quickly broke apart. What had made Irma yell?

**A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't very long, but I wanted to post it today and I have a basketball game to get ready for, so I hope you like it anyway. Review!**


	9. NightMares Part 3

**A/N: Hey readers! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been sick in bed for more than a week and then basketball is winding down on top of all of it and we might win the league! Please forgive me and enjoy. Last and final part of the Nightmares!**

**erica1992: Haha, yep. And sorry it was a little shorter than usual, but glad you still liked it. And sorry the update took a while. I had basketball and midterms.**

**blow1996: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Actually, Lexvan thought of Matt's dream idea and TheFirstLostGirl1987 thought of Will's. **

**dixipixi: Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And I never knew you could review as a guest more than once.**

**heartofinfinety: Yeah again, sorry about that, but thanks from all of us. And as to your suggestion, don't worry that will come at some point in this story, I believe, just not this chapter. **

**angelofdarkness: Thanks so much and I'm glad you like it!**

_Irma gasped for air as she ran through the streets of Heatherfield and finally spotted an alleyway up ahead. She darted into it as fast as she could and pressed herself against the brick wall of the building as she listened for the footsteps running by to become distant and quiet. Once they did, she leaned against the wall and sank down to the ground, still breathing heavily after her long and tiring run. She couldn't believe this had happened/ It had to be Phobos's doing, but how? Maybe he had found the Seal of Phobos? Well, whatever he had done had suddenly turned her and her friends into their guardian forms, but turned off their powers. They were stuck that way and now the entire police force, her own father included, was after them._

_As Irma concentrated on catching her breath, she didn't realize one figure hadn't passed the alleyway and was now watching her. As the brown-haired girl looked up, she gave a start and began to jump up. Before she could get very far, the figure grabbed her and handcuffed her hand behind her._

"_Dad, what are you doing? Let me go," Irma said quietly, no more fight left in her from the long run._

"_Irma, I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm ashamed of you. How could you do this? How could you use this to harm innocent people?" Mr. Lair said. Irma gasped. Her father actually thought she and her friends went after innocent people. She figured she could still get away because in her guardian form she was a few inches taller than her father, but then she heard the police car come to a stop and knew the jig was up._

"_Dad, that's not-" Irma tried to protest._

"_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court," Mr. Lair began and continued reading his daughter her rights and he shoved her into the police car and opened the window so the people lining the streets could see the ashamed girl being driven down to police headquarters_

_Weeks later, Irma, still in her guardian form was standing in front of the judge, now awaiting her punishment._

"_Irma Lair, I sentence you to-"_

That was when Irma had woken up with a start as she felt something shaking her.

"Irma, its Will and Matt. Calm down," Will told her friend as she held her arms down firmly.

"What happened, Irma?" Matt asked curiously. Irma began to explain what she had dreamed about when in a room down the hall, someone was stirring.

_Taranee was struggling as two police officers dragged her toward the squad car. As they pulled her out the front doors of the school, Taranee saw her boyfriend Nigel and with one last effort, managed to break free and she immediately ran over to him and moved behind him, away from the officers._

"_Nigel, you know me and my friends didn't do anything wrong! Tell them!" Taranee pleaded with him as the officers came closer._

"_I'm sorry, Taranee, but I don't think I know you," Nigel said in a monotone as he pulled Taranee from behind him and shoved her back into the police officers' clutches. Taranee felt tears spring to her eyes as Nigel turned and walked away as she was once again dragged toward the police car._

_As she was being thrown into the car, a foul stench reached her nose and everything started to get blurry._

Taranee awoke in a panic and in disgust. She was panicking from her dream, but she also smelled something disgusting. After a moment, she knew it had to be Blunk. And once she realized where she was, the logical side of her took over and she knew nothing she had just seen in her dream had been real. See? Being the smart one has its perks.

But as she smiled to herself, she heard Hay Lin squeal in her sleep.

_Hay Lin screamed as loud as she could as she was held back by the chains that bound her to the post in Phobos's throne room. The image of what had just happened kept playing through her head over and over again, no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut or how loud she screamed. It just kept playing back again in her mind._

_She had watched her grandmother be dragged in front of Phobos and pushed down to her knees. Phobos had taunted her and so had Cedric and the guards surrounding the old woman. As much as Hay Lin didn't want to believe it as she was held to the post, she knew no help was coming and her element alone could not get her free. She had watched helplessly as Phobos raised his fist which was alit with black magic and he had thrown it right at her grandmother, knocking the life right- Hay Lin couldn't even think the awful thought as she let out another scream._

Hay Lin woke up with scream and opened her eyes to find Taranee sitting next to her.

"Hay Lin, are you okay? Want to tell me what just happened?" Taranee asked her artistic friend softly. Hay Lin proceeded to tell Taranee of the dream she had just had and Taranee did the same before Hay Lin thought of something.

"Why don't we go check on the others? You know what happens when two of us have bad dreams together," Hay Lin said the last few words in a warning tone.

"Nerissa," Taranee clenched her fist.

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry I didn't update and that it's so short, but please review!**


	10. Nerissa!

**A/N: I forgot to credit Lexvan last chapter! Taranee's and Irma's dreams were Lexvan's idea! I'm so sorry! And I am so sorry for the long wait!**

**dixipixi- haha thanks!**

**heartofinfinety- Thank you so much! And I'm glad you're happy, because I think it probably will happen eventually. **

**blow1996- Thank so much! And Happy Valentine's Day to you too! But I don't think that last part is going to happen. I did, however give him a Valentine lollipop because my friend lef tit on her desk and he saw it and asked her where she got it. Haha. **

**erica1992- Glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long!**

**broken heart- Thanks!**

**sk8tergurl1995- Thanks glad you like it.**

**vanessano1- Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

**1d- Thanks so much!**

**myheart- Thank you so much for your review! Yes, I remember that happening in the show and I think it'll eventually happen here too. And you have to remember, that Nerissa IS Caleb's mother, after all. Never know what she might do. And thanks so much for that fantabulous comment! Wow, first time I used that word in awhile. Haha. And I love Cornelia/Caleb as well. Thanks.**

**sexychic- Thank you do much, I'm glad you like it. And yes, I am very grateful to all my awesome reviewers. Thanks!**

**cc1997- Thanks so much!**

**takeitoff- Thanks**

As Taranee and Hay Lin raced quietly out into the hallway, not wanting to wake anyone up if they were still sleeping, they ran head on into a bunch of other figures and everyone crashed to the ground. Just as the guardians and their friends began to sit up, Blunk poked his head around the corner.

"Why are girls on the floor? And Matt and Caleb," Blunk quickly added the two boys' names into his question when they shot glares his way.

"Did we wake you up, Blunk?" Hay Lin asked the little passling as she stifled a yawn. It was three 'o' clock in the morning and she didn't even like getting up at eight, especially when she had been up to all hours texting Elyon from her bed before finally drifting off to sleep. Then, the horrible nightmares had started to occur.

"Uh-uh," Blunk reassured her, shaking his head 'no.'

"But I think Blunk's smell woke me up. Weren't you downstairs when we all went to bed?" Taranee asked, remembering how her dream had ended with a foul stench.

"Sorry. Was cold and lonely, so came upstairs to be near friends," Blunk apologized to the fire guardian before explaining himself. Taranee gave him a tired smile, letting know it was okay.

"Quick question," Cornelia said before covering her mouth as she yawned. "Why are we all awake and three in the morning?"

"I'm not sure, Cornelia," Will told her friend.

"I don't think anyone knows, Corny, or we might still be asleep," Irma said softly, knowing not to get on Cornelia's bad side when she was deprived of her beauty sleep. However, she did notice that Cornelia was gripping Caleb's hand a bit tighter than normal. And Will seemed as though she didn't want to let Matt out of her sight and vice versa. What the heck had happened?

"Well, Caleb woke me up," Matt teased as Caleb hit him on the arm.

"That's because I woke up and decided to get something to drink. It's not my fault you're a light sleeper," Caleb teased back.

"Guys, I may have an idea as to what is going on," Elyon finally spoke up after listening to the group banter. She went on to explain the dreams she and Cornelia had had before they woke each other up.

"Why don't you all tell us about you're dreams, good or bad. It might be the key to this whole mystery, if we prove my hunch," Elyon suggested.

So, over the next ten minutes or so, everyone related their harrowing dream experiences, earning gasps and shocked facial expressions from everyone listening. After Will, who had began talking last, finished relating her nightmare to her friends, everyone sat in a comfortable, yet anxious silence, thinking, concentrating har don figuring out what was going on.

"Think about it," Elyon said a few minutes later, holding her hand up to cut off 'We are thinking,' which she knew was coming from Irma's mouth. "We all had dreams in which some of our biggest fears came true. Caleb, Matt, Cornelia, and Will were or nearly were killed or were heart-broken in their individual dreams. Hay Lin's grandmother was…well you know what I mean. Taranee and Irma had the people they love and trust betray them. And we all know that in my dream, I was turning into a tyrant like my so-called brother."

As Elyon finished speaking, everyone just stared at her and Blunk's jaw dropped open.

"Don't you see?" Elyon cried out exasperatedly. "This is how Nerissa operates!" she yelled quietly. Everyone one was shocked into silence as the information sunk in, even though they weren't that shocked.

One question was everyone's minds. What did Nerissa gain from this besides their lack of sleep? They would soon find out.

**A/: So sorry, again! Well, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. And in case it takes me a little long to update again, I want you all to know that track season is underway and I can't control when I have meets or practice or how long they take, so please understand. And review if I should still continue! (BTW, sorry it was so short)**


	11. Maps and Gone!

**A/N: Well, I didn't really get many reviews last chapter. What did I do wrong?**

**myheart- Thanks so much! It means a lot.**

As soon as Elyon voiced her hunch that Nerissa was involved in all of this, everyone started talking, some of them yelling to be heard over others. Elyon looked back and forth between them, trying to keep her patience.

"QUIET!" Elyon yelled, not being able to take it anymore. When the usually peaceful queen shouted, everyone else immediately shut up and looked at her. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Elyon is right, guys. We're not going to get anywhere by sitting here arguing," Will agreed with her friend.

"What do you think we should do, Elyon?" Cornelia asked as she played with Caleb's hand.

"I think that we should all try to get some sleep so we could think more rationally in the morning and come up with a game plan," Elyon suggested.

"I agree with Elyon," Hay Lin spoke up, yawning loudly. "We all think more logically when we aren't half asleep. Remember that three A.M. study session we had at Taranee's house?"

"Don't remind me!" Taranee groaned. "I'm just happy I got a ninety on the test. You guys fell asleep about five minutes into it and when I woke you up, you started to give me stupid answers."

"Well, did you really expect me to give you real answers in the first place?" Irma asked with a goofy smile.

"No," Taranee sighed as she slumped her shoulders in tired defeat.

"Blunk thinks we should go to bed, so can do good in morning," Blunk said, also yawning as his eyes began closing.

"I agree with Blunk," Matt spoke up as he stood up.

"Yeah, we need some sleep," Caleb agreed. So everyone began to slowly walk back to their rooms, hoping to get some peaceful sleep before the Meridian sunshine flooded through the windows.

"Caleb," Cornelia called softly before following Elyon. Caleb turned and looked at her before walking back over.

"Yeah?" he asked her, noting the worried look in her eyes.

"You don't believe your dream, do you?" Cornelia asked him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she grabbed his hands.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked her, not entirely sure what she was getting at. It was only a dream, after all. His so-called 'mom; made it up, didn't she?

"Just…you know I would never betray you, right?" Cornelia asked him, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Cornelia, do you think I'm stupid? I could never and would never think that. I promise," Caleb told her with a small. Cornelia gave him a small smile in return. Caleb leaned down and kissed her on the lips before parting from her.

"Good night," he winked at her before walking into the room he shared with Matt.

Cornelia grinned as she touched her lips, the feeling she got when he kissed her never getting old. She turned and walked back into her and Elyon's room with a happy smile.

The next morning came bright and early as sun shone through all the windows in the castle. Breakfast, served at nine 'o' clock to fit into Hay Lin's sleeping schedule, consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast, a delicious meal.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Elyon said as soon as the table had been cleared of the dirty dishes. She used her magic to turn the table into a giant map of Meridian. "Go ahead, one of you write something on it," Elyon giggled at her the appalled faces of her friends.

"Um, okay," Cornelia said as she hesitantly moved her hand to the table. She let out a gasp as both her hand and the table sparked before she wrote out the word "Meridian" in shiny green lettering. "Whoa!" she smiled.

"Alright," Will said, getting over her initial shock. "We know Phobos and Nerissa are here," she said as she drew a pink 'X' near the grove where they had found Hay Lin.

"And the castle is here," Irma added, wanting to get in on the fun as she drew a blue 'C.'

"And between us and the castle are three things," Elyon told them, drawing a purple number three up in the corner.

"The town," Taranee spoke up, drawing and orange 'T.'

"The Hoogong Canyon," Hay Lin giggled as she drew a silver 'HC.'

"And Torus Filney," Caleb said the last location as he hesitantly drew a brown 'TF.'

"Cool!" Matt cried as he drew a red 'COOL.' "What? I felt left out," he explained as the others glared at him.

"Well, that's enough work for one day," Elyon clapped her hands together cheerfully, earning confused looks from her friends. "Hey, you guys came here to visit and you're going to do something fun while you're here. For the rest of the day, you're going to enjoy yourselves," Elyon ordered her friends with a smile.

"Fine, you win Elyon," Will smiled.

"We're going to have so much fun today!" Hay Lin cried as she twirled around, her wings flapping.

Hay Lin was right when she said they would have fun. In fact, they had so much fun that they fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They were in such a deep sleep that they didn't hear creatures enter the castle in the middle of the night. They didn't hear them walk up the stairs or into one of the rooms. And they didn't hear someone being dragged down the stairs.

**A/N: So, hopefully I'll get more reviews on this? I was sad because I didn't get many last chapter. Sorry this update took awhile, I didn't have the usually motivation I usually get. Please review!**


	12. Black Out

**A/N: blow1996 made a very good point to me about replying to every review. I've decided only to reply to a certain few that have questions or I have a need to explain myself to. But I want you all to know that I love you guys and thanks so much! You make my day. (And everyone is apologizing for not reviewing last chapter. Chill guys, it's fine. I didn't mean to make you think I was mad or anything).**

**Mirrors17- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And I understand where you're coming from. I didn't really mean it like that, but I guess it did come across like I did. I meant that when I don't have people bugging me to update, I usually start to forget and then one day I'll go 'Oh I need to update!' And trust me I love writing this, but thought maybe people were losing interest. Thanks for your review.**

**Blow1996- Alright after reading the rest of your review, I feel a need to reply. Sorry. You write stories too? I'd love to read some! And I promise action will come soon. And I'll try to write longer chapters. When I don't update for awhile, I tend to rush in fear my readers are mad.**

The night went by without one single nightmare for the guardians, the Queen, the boys, and the passling. They had finally gotten the good night's sleep they deserved and thought maybe their luck in the fight against Nerissa and Phobos was finally changing. That is, they thought it was changing until everyone gathered around the breakfast table that morning.

As servants set food on the table for all of them, something was missing.

"Where's Caleb?" Hay Lin voiced the big question on everyone's minds as she looked at Matt, then at Cornelia, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," Cornelia said sadly.

"He wasn't in his bed this morning when I woke up. I figured he was with one of you guys," Matt replied.

"Something is wrong!" Elyon gasped as her head started to spin and the voices around her seemed far away. The last thing she heard was Cornelia calling her name before she blacked out.

Will gasped as Elyon fell from her chair. She reached out, trying to catch her friends. She succeeded in the fact that Elyon's head didn't hit the ground. However, the rest of her body and everyone winced at the noise it made.

"Matt, help us take her into the sitting room so we can lay her down on the couch," Will instructed. Everyone sprang into action. Matt carefully picked Elyon and followed the others. Following Taranee's soft-spoken orders, he set her down on the couch and put a pillow under her neck.

"What do you think happened?" Irma asked as she looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"I'm not really sure," Taranee admitted, stunned by the events of the past two minutes.

"Cornelia, do you know what might have caused her to black out like this?" Hay Lin asked as she turned to Cornelia, who had been quiet throughout everything.

"Why would I know?" Cornelia snapped irritably.

"Cornelia, we know you're upset about Caleb. We promise we will find him, but please help us with Elyon," Will told her blond friend.

"I'm sorry," Cornelia whispered before lifting her head up to make eye contact with the others. "Elyon told me that when there's someone who has ever touched her hand or shoulder or anything like that is in trouble, she starts to get this dizzy feeling. Voices around her start to sound far away. Right before she blanks out, she hears one voice loud and clear and then nothing. She usually just looks like she fainted, which is basically what happened," Cornelia explained the situation.

"So, what do we do?" Irma asked.

"We be patient and wait for her to wake up," Cornelia replied.

"It might help if we got a cold, wet towel," Taranee spoke up, remembering something from a book she once read.

"Good idea, Taranee. Matt, can you go find us something?" Will asked.

"I'm on it," Matt said before hurrying off.

"She's going to be okay, right Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked timidly.

"Yes, Hay Lin, she's going to be fine," Cornelia answered.

When Matt returned a few minutes later with the cold towel, Elyon's eyelids began to flicker and she opened her eyes. Seeing her friends' worried faces, she started to sit up, but Hay Lin gently pushed her back down and took the towel from Matt to give to her.

"Thanks," Elyon replied as she held it to her face, the cool liquid feeling good against her warm skin.

"Elyon, what happened? Why did you pass out this time? What's wrong?" Cornelia asked, fear kicking in as she thought of Caleb.

"Cornelia," Elyon began with a melancholy sigh.

"What?" Cornelia asked.

"Caleb has been kidnapped. I'm sorry," Elyon hung her head as she spoke.

"What?" Cornelia manage to choke out.

"Elyon, there's more, I can tell," Taranee said, urging the girl to continue.

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent positive my brother has him," Elyon finished. As she finished speaking, Cornelia dropped to her knees and stared intently at the ground, ignoring her friends.

The last thing Caleb remembered was being dragged out of the room he shared with Matt. After that, everything seemed like a blur. The one thing etched into his brain, though, as it was happening, was the dream about Cornelia betraying him again. As much as he believed it wasn't true, couldn't be true, it kept replaying in his mind. It seemed to be etched into his brain.

He sat up and shook his head to clear his mind. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell that wasn't too small, but it also wasn't huge. He looked around his enclosure, taking everything in. There was a bench and a bed in one corner. There was a dusty book shelf in another corner. There was a door in one wall, which he guessed led to a bathroom. There was also a small table near the book shelf.

He carefully stood up and walked toward the front of the cell, peering out from behind the bars. Why was he here? Who had brought him here? Why did they want him?

"Hello son," All of Caleb's questions were answered with those two words as his mouth dropped open in shock.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I really don't like this chapter and I don't blame you guys if you hate it or get mad at me for it. It's a horrible chapter. I promise I'll update sooner once school gets out. I'm thinking I can wrap this up in 20 chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe 25. Please review! And I'm sorry it was a bad chapter.**


	13. What Did You Do To Him?

**A/N: Sorry about another long wait! But school is finally out! Of course, I have a few other things going on, but besides that, I'm free to write!**

**And someone asked why Ember wasn't calling Nerissa 'mistress.' Well, as you can see by the her description, she is ice blue and looks more like a teenage girl than what she looks like in the show, so I kind of changed her character up a bit and also changed her personality to go with it. Hope that cleared some stuff up.**

"Let me go! And don't call me son. I'm not your son anymore!" Caleb yelled at Nerissa.

"Oh, Caleb, dear, I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You can't change who your parents are, but your parents can change who you are," Nerissa smiled, which made Caleb uneasy.

Suddenly, a girl appeared behind him in the cell.

"Take care of him, Mel," Nerissa said with a wave before walking off.

"Hello, Caleb," Mel said, her voice sickly sweet as her eyes flashed hot pink and Caleb fell tot eh ground, trying to get a recurring image out of his head. "Don't fight it. It's not going to go away," Mel told him, smirking as he let out a scream.

"Cornelia, please try to relax," Elyon told her best friend, sympathy in her eyes as she watched. Cornelia was still on her knees, her sapphire eyes staring intently at the ground. It was like she in a trance, hypnotized and compelled to gaze at the tiles on the floor.

"Cornelia, I promise you we will do all in our power to find him and bring him back here, safe and sound," Will promised with determination as she set her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Aw, Corny I just sad because she has no one to-" Irma's joke was cut off when Taranee slapped her arm and she felt a spark.

"Irma, now is so not the time for jokes," Taranee hissed, which was a little unlike the girl.

"Oh, too soon for jokes? My bad, I'm sorry," Irma hung her head after she apologized.

Everyone in the room winced as they heard Cornelia let out a sob. Matt said he was going outside with Blunk to get some air and think things over. No one thought anything of it because of their friend's current state.

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin spoke up timidly. The timidness in Hay Lin's voice must have struck a nerve because Cornelia looked up, tears running down her already tear-stained face. "Would you like me make you some tea?" Cornelia nodded and the smallest trace of a smile pulled at her lips, allowing her friends to be relieved that she was still sane.

So, about ten minutes later, the other guardians and Elyon had managed to get Cornelia to sit down on the comfortable sofa. Elyon tried to take her mind off things by pointing out random things in the room of the palace and explaining their origin and what they were. Although it helped a little, Cornelia's mind was still on the rebel leader. Hay Lin had set a tray of tea and cookies on the small coffee table and Cornelia was sipping the honey flavored tea along with everyone else, watching as the translucent yellow liquid floated around in the cup.

"We're back," Matt called softly as he and Blunk entered the room. He seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

"Matt, that was an awfully long walk," Will said as he sat down next to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Where were you?"

"Um, we went on a walk, but we went on a walk to Earth. I figured this would help cheer Cornelia up," Matt rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he handed Cornelia a photo album and a stuffed bear. The album was actually a scrap book filled with many pictures and memories of adventures the friends had had together and the bear was something Caleb had won for the Earth Guardian at a fair in Heatherfield.

"Thank you, Matt," Cornelia offered him a small smile, which he gladly returned. She set the album under a pillow on the couch and held the bear close to her as she lay down on the couch.

"Cornelia, get some rest," Elyon suggested as she stood up, the others following her lead. Cornelia gave a small nod as her eyes drifted closed.

_Cornelia gasped as woke up on the floor of the same strange cave she had seen before. She stood and tried to take a step forward, but yet again, her feet were frozen to the ground. Her heart hammered against her chest as she saw Caleb curled up in a cage large cage, his back to her. She knew it was him. She would recognize him anywhere. She tried to call to him, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak, just like last time. It was like dej a veua. _

_Suddenly, a noise made both Cornelia and Caleb look up, and Cornelia silently gasped at the sight of Caleb's face. It was bruised and cut. There was a large, nasty-looking cut on his cheek, his lip was split in two places, and there were dark circles under his eyes. _

_Cornelia watched in horror as Phobos appeared from the shadows. The source of the noise had been Frost, who appeared by Caleb's cage. Frost reached in and Caleb shuffled back, trying to get away from him, but it was no use. Frost grabbed a tight fistful of Caleb's hair and yanked, pulling him out of the cage, and forcefully threw him at Phobos's feet. _

_Caleb put his hands out to steady the fall and a sickening crack echoed across the cave, followed quickly by Caleb's scream of agony as the force snapped his wrist in two. Cornelia fought as hard as she could to get to him, but it was as if the shadows themselves were holding her feet to the ground._

_Phobos laughed as Caleb turned his pain-filled green eyes to glare angrily at him. This didn't please Phobos, who brought back his hand and forcefully backhanded Caleb across the face, causing the cut on his cheek to reopen and his lip to split once more.  
_

_"You have been a thorn in my side since the beginning rebel," Phobos spat. Caleb coughed and spat out the blood from his split lip, which had filled his mouth, at Phobos's feet. Something seemed to snap in Phobos as he grabbed Caleb by his hair and pulled his head back, leaning down so they were eye-to-eye.  
"You're nothing but a pathetic, weak little boy," Phobos sneered and threw Caleb away from him like he was a poisonous snake.  
_

_"And you're nothing but a traitor, a tyrant, who is too scared to face his own battles," Caleb yelled back. Phobos looked furious; he had gone white with rage.  
_

_"Perhaps I should cut out that tongue of yours boy, then we'll see who is the one afraid to fight his own battles and who is the meek little boy whose friends won't be able to save him. Perhaps I'll be generous and leave them your body, or I might be cruel and burn it. I'll burn you, rebel, before the night is over with and no one will be here to hear you scream,"_ _Phobos whispered menacingly, close to Caleb's ear, but still audible to Cornelia._

_Cornelia gasped from her perfect vantage point at the cave entrance as she watched Frost come up behind Caleb. She tried to warn him, but her voice was still gone. She watched helplessly as Frost grabbed the rebel leader from behind and threw him against the stone cave wall. Caleb flinched at the impact and all Cornelia could do was watch._

_Suddenly, as quickly as the cave and everyone in it vanished, Cornelia found herself in Phobos's castle. She had seen this all before._

_Cornelia watched as Caleb was dragged from the cage by his hair. His face was stone-like, but his eyes had tears of pain clouding them. She wanted to run and help him, but she couldn't move. All Cornelia could do was watch as Phobos circled the love of her life.  
_

_"You've been too much trouble rebel," Phobos spat and clenched his fist, conjuring a fist of black flames round his hand and he slammed his black flaming fist into-_

At that moment, Cornelia shot up from the couch, ending the horrible dream. She let out a small whimper and her friends came running.

"Cornelia! What happened?" Taranee asked. She was the first to reach the girl and was rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I had the dream again," Cornelia replied shakily. "Can we go find Caleb?" Cornelia asked.

The others exchanged doubtful glances, but Elyon knew what the dream was about. She caught Will's eye and nodded.

"Yes," Will said. Everyone glanced at her, shocked, except for Elyon and Cornelia. The next moment, she transformed the girls and they were ready to go.

About fifteen minutes later, the guardians, Elyon, Matt, and Blunk were up on the cliff that looked down on Nerissa and Phobos's hideout. Standing outside the large cave near some tents and a fire pit was Nerissa. She had a satisfied smile on her face that made Cornelia's stomach do a back flip with worry.

"Let's go. Attack!" Will called softly.

As the barrage of elements, a sword, and Blunk swooped down on Nerissa, a figure clothes in a brown trench coat stepped in front of her, sword at the ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Caleb, what did they do to you?" Cornelia asked, horrified as she stepped back.

**A/N: So, there was a little bit of action at the end there. And most of the dream is the same, so sorry about that, but if I rewrote it, it wouldn't have worked as well. Please review.**


	14. Trance

**A/N: My reviewers are amazing! I mean, this many reviews? When I started this story I thought I would get like 20 reviews, but 88? You guys rock! And I would love if you guys helped me get 100! Then I might be happy enough to write a special oneshot. Thanks! I was going to wait until tomorrow to upload this because it's Myheart's last day of school, but I couldn't wait! And let's pretend Trill isn't Nerissa, okay?**

Nerissa grinned maliciously as she saw the horrified looks on the guardians' faces. Bringing Mel in to get Caleb over to her side was pure genius. She grinned even more as she thought back to when the scene unfolded in her son's cell.

"_Take good care of him, Mel," she said, pretending to walk away but actually stopping before she rounded the corner so she could watch. She heard Mel say hello to Caleb and then watched as the boy fell to the ground. She knew what was going on in his head. Mel was making him watch scenes of Cornelia betraying him, hurting him, cheating on him, doing all sorts of unspeakable things to him. As much as the boy wanted it to go away, it wouldn't._

"_Don't fight it. It's not going to go away," Mel told the boy, etching a rather disturbing scene into his brain and causing him to scream._

"_Mel," Nerissa whispered. "Make him feel like it's really happening to him. That'll put him over the edge." Mel nodded at Nerissa and stepped toward Caleb's trembling body. The girl then placed her hand on his forehead and sat down on his chest so she was comfortable and smiled when she heard Caleb let out a whimper._

"_N-no…" Caleb whimpered out, his voice trailing off. Nerissa let out an evil laugh and turned to Mel._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes. Try to be done by then," Nerissa told the girl. With that, she walked around the corner and down a walkway inside the cave._

_As Nerissa walked, she thought of how she had first found the black-haired Mel, with blue and purple streaks in her hair. It was right after she had freed Phobos from the prison. She remembered walking along the trail in order to get to the special cave that she was walking through at this very moment. She had sensed a presence in the nearby woods and had decided to investigate. She didn't know what made her stop, but she figured it was because the presence wreaked of misery._

_So, she had walked off the trail and into the woods a little ways. There, she had seen a girl huddled up against a tree, tears rolling down her face. That was when she had an idea. She knew the girl had special powers just by reading her mind. She was going to teach the girl the ways of evil and get her on their side._

_As Nerissa's memory faded, she found herself back near Caleb's cell. Mel was just standing up and away from Caleb's still form._

"_Finished?" Nerissa asked as she approached the barred room._

"_Just about. 3…2…1…" Mel counted down. As she said one, Caleb opened his eyes and stood up. He seemed to be ina trancelike state, but also seemed like he was coherent of what was going on. He turned to face his mother as Mel flashed herself outside of the cage to stand by Nerissa._

"_So, have you changed your mind, my son?" Nerissa asked him sweetly. When Caleb hesitated, she began getting nervous. But then, her nervousness turned to joy._

"_Yes, I have," Caleb spoke out._

"C-Caleb, this isn't you," Elyon stuttered out, just as shocked as everyone else. She let out a small scream as Caleb lunged at her with his sword. She managed to back out of the way and let him fly past her.

"We have to attack," Will said softly. "But try not to hurt him unless it's necessary."

"Caleb!" Irma yelled as she dodged his attack and sprayed some water at him. "You're not evil. We're your friends, not them. Please stop this," she pleaded as she dodged him once again and sent him into the air with a fountain of water.

"Would friends betray you?" Caleb asked angrily as he jumped off the fountain and slashed his sword at Hay Lin, his glare focused on Cornelia, who was standing off to the side and watching both him and Nerissa. Hay Lin conjured up a small hurricane, sending Caleb to the ground near Taranee

"Caleb, what are you talking about?" Taranee asked, a fireball in her hand. as he turned to her, his sword held high and glistening in the sunlight. "We never betrayed you and we never would." Taranee looked down for a moment and that seemed to be all Caleb needed. He jabbed his sword forward and Taranee let out a cry as it pierced her shoulder. Matt, who was near her, caught her as she fell out of the sky and glared at Caleb as he set her down gently. The fireball that had been in her hand flew towards Irma, who realized just in time and quickly extinguished it.

"What's your problem, man?" We're your friends. You can't just go stabbing us like that," Matt growled as Elyon tended to Taranee's wound, which was spurting blood. Matt launched himself at the rebel leader and missed as she slid to a stop behind the boy. Caleb immediately turned on Matt, his sword raised and ready to strike.

As Caleb brought his sword down, however, Will flew in front of Matt, shielding him from the blade of the sword, but not getting so lucky herself as it sliced into her stomach, blood starting to soak her top as she let out a cry of pain. Will fell to the ground, holding her hands to the wide cut as she tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. She was loosing blood fast and it was starting to make her woozy.

"Cornelia, no!" Hay Lin called in terror as she watched her blonde friend hold a huge boulder poised in the sky over Caleb, who was just looking at it and smirking.

"Why shouldn't I, Hay Lin? He hurt Taranee and what if Will looses too much blood?" Cornelia yelled angrily. "I'm sorry, Caleb," Cornelia's facial features softened for a moment as she said her boyfriend's name. Apparently, the boy saw an opportunity.

"Cornelia, wait," Caleb said as he shook his head, pretending to be coming out of a trance. "What's going on?" he asked cluelessly.

"Caleb? A-are you back?" Cornelia asked, daring to let a smile onto her face as the boulder moved a little to Caleb's left in the sky. This was all the opportunity and distraction he needed as he brandished his sword in his hand and lunged at Cornelia.

"If you mean getting back at you, then yes," he smirked as the sword grazed her shoulder and a cut opened up. She fell to the ground as his body made an impact on hers and he rolled over, ready to pounce again. Cornelia stood shakily, tears in her eyes for the third time that day as her hope faded. She thought he had come back, but it was all just a dirty trick.

"Need to go!" Blunk called. "Girly unconscious! Lost lots blood!" He had been watching Will under the orders of Elyon. If she lost conscious, he was to let everyone know.

"Retreat!" Hay Lin yelled as she flew over to Will and lifted her up. As she flew into the air with Taranee carrying Matt and Irma holding Blunk, Irma stopped and tossed Blunk at Taranee. He let out a yell, but he was caught by Matt before he fell.

"Cornelia!" Irma yelled as Caleb held her down with one hand and raised his sword with the other. "I don't care who you are, but you need to get off her, you dork!" Irma yelled as she sent a gusher of water at Caleb, throwing him backwards and off of Cornelia, who sent Irma a grateful smile as she flew up into the air.

"You girls have served my purpose," Nerissa said as Caleb stood up with Elyon in his grasp. "Good-bye," she smirked as she led the way into the cave with Caleb dragging Elyon behind her.

"Hay Lin, Irma, no," Taranee called as the two girls started flying towards the cave. We're injured and Will needs to see a doctor or something. We can't fight now."

"Let's go," Hay Lin said solemnly and reluctantly as she and Irma took the lead, the rest of their melancholy group flying behind them.

From the cave entrance, Nerissa watched them leave as she laughed evilly. Then, she turned to Elyon, who was being held onto tightly by Caleb.

"Caleb, why don't you take her to Mel. We'll make sure she gets settled in," Nerissa said, choosing her words carefully. Elyon's eyes widened as she was dragged further into the evil cave.

**A/N: I hope this showdown lived up to expectations. And I know you're all wondering why Cornelia attacked Caleb, but all questions will be answered. I didn't get too many reviews last chapter, but thanks tot hose who reviewed. Please review.**


	15. Thoughts In My Head

**A/N: Alright, the next two chapters will be relatively short, then they will start to get longer again, I promise. This chapter is about what's going through the minds of the guardians after they clean up and are waiting for Will to wake up. The next one will be in the cave. Thanks. P.S. Almost at 100! Whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer will get a special oneshot dedicated to them. And remember, Trill is not Nerissa!**

As the team flew silently into the castle, Matt dropped Blunk to the ground and told him to go find a servant, preferably one that had been through everything with Elyon.

The two uninjured guardians and Matt made their way through the halls, each with one injured person in their arms.

Taranee was protesting, trying to make Hay Lin put her down and insisting she was fine. The air guardian wouldn't listen, though.

Cornelia was once again crying as Irma flew through the palace with her. The girl wasn't even joking around with her.

Matt was carrying his girlfriend as he walked and was talking partly to himself and partly to her as he tried to reassure himself that she would be fine.

"Here," Hay Lin as they entered the large room they had been in before going off to find Caleb. There were four large, soft couches arranged in a square. "Make them comfortable."

Matt and Irma followed Hay Lin's orders as they set their friends down on the couches gently, making sure a pillow was under their heads. As they all looked at the unconscious Will wistfully, Blunk came racing into the room.

"Brought help!" he said proudly as he stopped in front of Hay Lin. Trill was right behind him with a box in her hands.

"First aid kit," she explained when she saw the curious stares. Trill walked over to Taranee as Matt, Irma, and Hay Lin sat down on the remaining, vacant couch.

"Where does it hurt?" Trill asked as she gently ran her fingers over Taranee's shoulder, stopping when the girl winced. Trill lifted the sleeve of Taranee's shirt and surveyed the damage done to her shoulder. "Ah, well there's not much damage, just a deep stab. Just keep it covered and change the gauze every morning and night and you should be fine," Trill told Taranee as she cleansed the wound and wrapped gauze around it.

"Thanks, Trill," Taranee smiled at her. Trill smiled back before moving on to Cornelia.

"And you, let me see," Trill looked through the slit piece of fabric at Cornelia's shoulder. "You just seem to have been grazed by the blade, but in a bad spot. Bleeding is common here. Same as Taranee and you will be fine," Trill told the blond after wrapping the wound in gauze.

"T-thanks," Cornelia sniffled out.

"Why are you still crying, child?" Trill asked in concern as she ran her fingers through Cornelia's hair in a comforting gesture.

"I-I almost killed C-Caleb," Cornelia sobbed out.

"Did you not know it was him?" Trill asked.

"Well, Nerissa t-turned him evil and h-he was trying to h-hurt us, and I-I guess I was in d-denial and didn't t-think it was really him. Thank the s-stars Hay Lin s-stopped me," Cornelia stuttered out in between sobs. Her eyes were bloodshot due to all the crying and they were beginning to hurt a bit, but Cornelia couldn't stop crying.

"There, there, dear," Trill said calmly. "You were only trying to protect your friends. Sure, you may have had a moment of insanity during your denial, but you did what any good friend would do when someone was swinging a sword at their friends. And Caleb is fine, as I am told, so you have nothing to be worried about because you did nothing to him," Trill continued, smiling as Cornelia's sobs died down.

"Really?" the blond asked in awe.

"Really. Now, I must attend to your other friend," Trill told her before moving towards where Will was.

Trill stood over Will, sighing when she saw the blood-soaked shirt.

"Will one of you please get me another shirt?" Trill called to the other five teens on the couches. Not waiting for an answer, Trill gently lifted up the unconscious girl's shirt so she could get a better look at the wound on her stomach. "Irma, Hay Lin, come over here."

"What can we help you with?" Hay Lin asked as Irma handed Trill the shirt Matt had gotten from Will's room.

"She's lost a lot of blood, so I doubt she will wake up at this very moment, but just in case, I need you both to hold down her legs and arms when I tell you and do not let her move," Trill told the two girls. Hay Lin and Irma nodded. Suddenly, Hay Lin made a gagging noise. She had looked at Will's stomach, which was an eerie site. Blood and dirt was caked around the five inch cut, making her skin brownish, and more blood was flowing out of the wound.

"Hay Lin, are you alright?" Irma asked. Hay Lin nodded, but pointed at Will.

"Once I get it cleaned up, it won't look as bad as it does now," Trill assured the girls as she poured some peroxide on one cotton ball and rubbing alcohol on the other. Then she took the rubbing alcohol bottle and poured a little over the cut before beginning to gently wipe with the cotton ball. When she was done, Hay Lin had to admit it did start looking a little better. She continued to watch as the servant then poured some peroxide over the wound, causing it to sizzle as it came in contact with the dirt and cleansed it as Trill used the other cotton ball.

"Almost ready," Trill told the girls as she took a dry, clean cloth from kid and wiped it over the surface of Will's stomach, drying off the cut and the skin around it. The blood wasn't flowing as much at the moment thanks to the peroxide and it looked almost like a regular cut. Except the girls knew it was worse than that.

"You're right, Trill," Irma said.

"It does look a lot better now that all the dirt and blood are gone," Hay Lin spoke. Trill smiled at them both, happy that they were pleased with her work.

"Hay Lin, if you have a weak stomach, I suggest you take her legs and look away because I'm going to stitch it up so the bleeding stops," Trill suggested. Hay Lin as she gripped Will's legs and squeezed her eyes shut. Irma moved next to Trill and held the redhead's arms down as Trill threaded the needle with surgical thread and pushed it into Will's skin. She repeated the action several more times before knotting it and cutting the thread. Then, she finally wrapped a very large piece of gauze around Will's entire torso and signaled to the girls to let go.

"All done," Trill told them.

"But she's still asleep," Irma pointed out as Matt, Taranee, and Irma walked over to them.

"Yes, I know. I will wait here with her until she wakes up. It's no use making you sit around, too. Go take a walk around the palace and then come back, okay?" Trill told them. The five nodded, shooting sympathetic glances at Will before turning and walking in separate directions into the palace.

Hay Lin chose to walk down the hallway that led to the kitchen, one of her favorite place sin the whole palace because it reminded her of the Silver Dragon and the cook was super friendly. As the girl walked, she allowed her thoughts to wander, but they always came back to the same topic.

_Why would Caleb act like that? He's our friend! A friend that hurt Will, Taranee, and Cornelia and pulled Elyon back into the clutches of her brother. I know it's not Caleb's fault, but it hurts to see him attacking us and trying to kill us with that silver sword of his. I wish we could redo the last few hours so that either we could protect Caleb and make sure he wasn't kidnapped, or make it to the cave in time to stop him from turning evil. That way, Cornelia wouldn't be emotionally hurt, Taranee wouldn't be complaining that she was fine and we had nothing to worry about, and Will wouldn't be unconscious from blood loss on the couch. Will. I hope she's okay. She better be awake soon or I just might find out how to go into her dreams and wake her up…_

Meanwhile, as Hay Lin made her way to the kitchen, Irma was looking for the fountain room, the natural place the water guardian would go. As she went, though, she was mentally freaking out.

_Caleb! Will! Arrgh! Stupid Nerissa! Stupid Phobos! If it weren't for them, this wouldn't have happened and one of my best friend's wouldn't be passed out on the couch with a huge gash in her stomach! And that girl who was with Nerissa! Her name was Mel, I think. Who the heck was she? Why was she there and why was she staring at Caleb for crying out loud? It was like she was proud of the way he was acting and trying to kill his friends and girlfriend! Unless, maybe Nerissa…nevermind! This is all their fault!_

While the water guardian was mentally freaking out at everything, Taranee was walking towards the library and trying to think things out logically.

_There has got to be an explanation for the way Caleb is acting. I mean, he doesn't just go from being our friend and being in love with Cornelia one moment to hate our guts and trying to kill us the next. It just doesn't add up…unless…that girl with Nerissa! Her name was Mel. The way she looked just seemed familiar. And I was getting a weird vibe from her. Like, she was happy. Maybe Nerissa and Phobos hired her to make Caleb betray us. And what was he saying when he said friends don't betray you? Dreams! I remember hearing Cornelia talk about her dream and then I heard Caleb think something that I won't think in my head because it's personal, but maybe that's it! Maybe Mel has this manipulative mind power that showed him images and etched them into his brain. Maybe they were images of Cornelia betraying him and refusing to help him or of us injuring him in some way instead of helping! I need to tell Will this…when she wakes up. I don't think she lost enough blood to actually die…what am I saying? I know she didn't. I'm the one who wants to be a doctor. She definitely didn't lose enough blood to die, but she's never experienced an injury that bad before, so maybe her body wasn't that used to it and it seemed like she was losing a ton of blood when maybe it was only a few pints. She's going to wake up soon, I just know it._

As Taranee reached the library and glanced in, her thoughts still trying to figure things out, Matt and Blunk were walking out to the balcony. Matt was nervous, afraid for Will.

_I swear if I ever get my hands on Caleb…No, not Caleb! It's not Caleb, not Caleb, not Caleb! I know this isn't Caleb, but it seems so real. I mean, it is real, but it's not really Caleb doing that. He's got to be under some kind of spell. But poor Will. I wish she just let me take the sword instead of trying to be her stubborn, heroic self and flying in front of it. I love her, but she can be so stubborn sometimes. And she won't think things through. I hope she's awake by the time Blunk and I get back there, or I don't know what I'm going to do._

As Blunk walked along side him, he was depressed, nervous even.

_Caleb isn't bad! Caleb Blunk's friend, but now evil. Something not right. Caleb not hurt Blunk and girls…and Matt. But why Caleb try to stab? He pretend he not love blondie and he knock red out. Caleb need to come back! Blunk sad!_

As the passling wallowed in his thoughts, Cornelia wasn't straying far from the comfy room, afraid she might need Trill's advice again.

_Why in the universe did I try to kill him? Why? It's not like he's doing all of this on purpose. Nerissa and Phobos and that girl have him under some spell. Stupid me being in denial. Maybe Trill was right. Maybe I did go through a moment of insanity because my friends were hurt, but I still don't think that would cause me to go after Caleb. And then I let him trick me. How could I be so dumb as to let myself think Nerissa would let him snap out of the trance that easily? I had been stupid. But maybe it was a good thing I was stupid. I mean, if that didn't happen, then maybe I would've dropped the boulder and crushed him. If Hay Lin hadn't started talking to me and I hadn't explained why I was going to do it, then Caleb wouldn't have had time to think of that devious trick and he could be dead right now. Maybe it worked out in a way. Maybe I should listen to something Elyon has told me time and time again. Just keep hoping and looking at the bright side and everything will work out for itself._

As the four guardians, Matt, and the Passling entered the comfortable room of couches about fifteen minutes later, Trill told them Will was still not awake. They sat on the floor near the couch and watched Will dream, waiting for her to wake up.

_What happened? Why is everything so dark? Wait, I'm in the cave with that girl Mel. Well, I don't think I am, but my mind is. Wait, that's it! I got hit with Caleb's sword and blacked out. Dang, I hope he snaps out of that trance soon. Poor Corny must be torn up inside. Oh, wait. She's talking. There are people coming into the room. Oh my Oracle! It's Elyon! And Caleb!_

"_Wall," Mel said simply to Caleb as Elyon looked at her curiously. I watched as Caleb held Elyon against the wall and shackled her hand and foot. Elyon was putting on a brave front, but I knew she was scared; I could see it in her eyes, but hopefully Mel couldn't._

"_Well, my Queen, so glad you could join us today," Mel said sweetly as she walked closer to Elyon._

"_What do you want?" Elyon said loudly, causing Mel to blink. _

"_Now, now Elyon, don't yell at me. I'm just following orders," Mel told her with a grin._

"_Orders from who?" Elyon demanded. I watched Elyon shrink back against the wall and wish she hadn't asked as she heard the voice._

"_Who else, dear sister?" Phobos asked as he appeared from the shadows with Nerissa._

"_Phobos! What do you want?" Elyon asked him. I could see her trying to mask the fear in her eyes. I wished my whole body was here so I could help her._

"_You, my dear. Or more precisely, your help," Nerissa spoke up and Phobos nodded next to her. Anger flashed through Elyon's eyes._

"_What in the world makes you think I would help you?" Elyon growled._

"_Oh, I think once Mel is through with you, you will come to your senses, sister," Phobos sneered. "But one question before we leave you: Use Weira or-"_

"_Weira?" Elyon gasped._

Will shot up on the couch before falling right back down due to a throbbing pain in her stomach. As she looked up into the faces around her, she said something that surprised everyone.

"Weira?"

**A/N: Well, I guess 2,590 words isn't that short, now is it? My bad. And before anyone asks, I'm not sure if this is all going to be happening to Elyon or if it's Will's imagination, but trust me, Weira has significance! Do you guys think Will's mind could just be exaggerating everything and something else should happen, or should I stick with this and go a little more in depth with it. Let me know please! And remember, my 100****th**** reviewer gets a surprise, more info at the top. I'm on a roll with updates, so Please review!**


	16. Mel and Weira

**A/N: WHOO! 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! THANKS! And blow1996 was my 100****th**** reviewer, so if she wants to send me a oneshot request in a review, I'll happily work on it. And I'm sorry to say that I don't think this chapter will be very long since it only deals with what happens in the 'evil cave.' But, hopefully you guys can forgive me for that. And this is going to be in Elyon's POV.**

**Elyon's POV**

I gasped as Caleb dragged her into the cave behind Nerissa. Usually I wouldn't be afraid of just Nerissa, but I knew my brother was somewhere in this cave as well. And then there was that girl I didn't know. I mean seriously, who the heck was she? She didn't just show up on Nerissa's doorstep and offer to help her take over Meridian with my brother. I think her name was Mel.

Caleb dragged me into a small room in the cave that had shadows all around. I saw Mel standing at the far side of the room with an evil grin on her face.

"Wall," Mel said simply to Caleb when he looked at her. I looked at her funny as I saw Caleb nod out of the corner of my eye. Wall? What could she mean by one word? Oof! Well, never mind. Caleb just threw me against the wall and now he's handcuffing me to it. I glared at Mel and Caleb, putting on a brave front. I tried to appear brave, but inside I was terrified. I just hoped Mel couldn't see that.

"Welcome, Queen Elyon," Mel said to me in a sickly sweet voice.

"Cut the small talk!" I growled, not in the mood any banter. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Touchy," she laughed as she wagged her finger.

"Why are you here with Nerissa? Can you at least tell me that?" I asked, trying to get an answer the question that wouldn't leave me alone. I watched as she glanced at Caleb before nodding.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Mel said reluctantly. I gasped again as an image appeared in my mind.

_A timid and scared Mel was sitting against a tree in the middle of the woods, sobbing into her knees. Every time she heard a bird chirp or a twig snap, she let out a cry of fright. She seemed so fragile that it would only take a gust of wind and she would fall to pieces._

_Suddenly, she looked up in terror as she heard the tall, tall grass rustling in front of her. She drew her knees closer to her chest as the grass parted to reveal a young woman in striped tights, a mini skirt, purple boots, and a shirt showing her midriff. Her long black hair flowed behind her._

"_Hello, child," the woman cooed softly as she slowly moved closer to Mel, who was eyeing her warily. "What's your name?" the woman asked._

"_M-my name is M-Mel," Mel stuttered out in fear, afraid that if she didn't answer, the woman would harm her._

"_Hello, Mel. I'm Nerissa. What are you doing out here in these dark, dreary woods all alone?" Nerissa asked as she moved within five feet of the timid girl._

"_I-I don't know. My people said I was an outcast because I had different powers then them. I remember them…never mind, you don't want to h-hear my story," Mel sniffled as her tears started to stop. Nerissa walked closer and knelt in front of her._

"_Of course I want to hear your story. Who would leave a girl as pretty as you out here all alone to fend for herself?" Nerissa asked, a gleam in her eye as she had an idea. She had been hooked from the word 'powers.'_

"_Alright. I remember my papa taking me to the ruler of our little village. He said they would all deal with me in the morning and had two of his guards throw me in the dungeon. I had a horrible night because I couldn't sleep with all the other grotesque criminals staring at me, so I spent the night wondering what I had done wrong," Mel explained._

"_You were thinking about what you did wrong, when in reality, you did nothing wrong," Nerissa murmured as she listened._

"_I-I suppose. Anyway, the next morning I was taken up to one of the lower balconies in the palace where all the people who had gathered could see what was going on. They chained me to the balcony railing and made listen and watch as people mocked me and made fun of me because of my different powers. I was in tears by the time they were finished," Mel continued her story._

"_It's not wrong to be different," Nerissa mumbled, getting a small nod from Mel._

"_Then, my papa took me down from the balcony and behind the castle, where a large carriage with a cover was waiting. I looked over at him to ask where we were going, but I never got the chance to. The king's guards took me from him. They tied me up and they gagged me and they blindfolded me and they threw me into the carriage. I'm not sure how long we traveled, but it was long enough. They dropped me off somewhere in this woods and after untying only my hands, they left. Before they left, though, they had a wizard put a curse on me. I wandered through the woods for days, trying to find a way out and wondering what I ever did to deserve this. Then, I finally gave and have been by this tree ever since," Mel finished her story as a tear leaked from her eye._

"_Oh, you poor dear!" Nerissa cried out in dismay as she hugged poor Mel. Mel felt comforted by the woman's arms around her and hugged back. The woman stood up and offered her hand to Mel, who took it and stood beside her. "Where I am from, different is good. Won't you come back with me and help us in our plight to stop the Guardians of the Veil?" Nerissa asked as she clasped her hands together._

_Mel though for a few minutes as Nerissa told her of all the evil the guardians did. Mel thought about the people she had once called her 'family.' She thought about these evil guardians Nerissa was telling her about._

"_I'd love to come with you," Mel told the former guardian with a smile._

"_Excellent! Now, why don't you tell me about these powers of yours?" Nerissa said as she led the girl through the tall grass and back to the path she had been on._

"_Well, I can make people see anything I want them to see. I can etch images into their minds and put them in trances with the images playing over and over in their heads. My people thought I could use it to overthrow them, apparently," Mel told her._

"_So I see. Well, you just must meet my other workers," Nerissa said happily as they neared the cave._

"Are you happy, my Queen?" Mel sneered at me as she slapped me across the face to bring me back to reality. She was pretty strong. My cheek was stinging from just the one slap.

"Very," I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"So nice of you to join us today," Mel told me, her voice sweet again as she walked closer to me. I was sick of that voice.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her, wanting to know why I was here. My sudden loudness caused her to blink in surprise. Caleb lunged at me when I yelled, but Mel glared at him and he stood still again. I looked over at him warily as she answered.

"Now, now, don't yell at me, Elyon. I'm just following orders," Mel said, her voice still as sweet as ever as she grinned at me.

"Orders from who?" I demanded before wishing I hadn't. I shrank back against the wall as I heard a voice I had hoped I would never hear again.

"Who else, sister dear?" Phobos asked as he stepped out of the shadows and smirked at me. Nerissa stood next to me, her eyes full of joy at the sight me helplessly chained to a wall.

"Phobos! What do you want?" I demanded as he and Nerissa walked over to Mel. I did my best to mask the fear in my eyes as he did so.

"You, my dear. Or more precisely, your help," Nerissa spoke up as Phobos nodded next to her. Anger flashed through my eyes. What made them think I would help them? They wounded Will, Taranee, and Cornelia and they had Caleb under a spell!

"What in the universe makes you think I would help you?" I growled at them.

"Oh, I think once Mel is through with you, you will come to your senses, sister," Phobos sneered. "But one question before we leave you: Use Weira or-"

"Weira?" I gasped when I heard my mother's name.

"That's right, your mother," Nerissa smirked at me.

"W-What about her?" I asked, suddenly weakened by the mention of her, the little girl in me coming out at the thought of seeing my mother again.

"I told you, we'll see after Mel is through with you," Phobos told me. I glared at him. I needed to know, now!

"No! Tell me, now!" I yelled. He turned around swiftly as the whole room seemed to freeze, waiting for his answer.

**A/N: I love how when I think it's going to be short, it's not. I probably won't update until after the 4****th**** of July. Please review!**


	17. The Story

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a couple weeks. I've been going through something personal and I was on vacation all last week. I don't want to bother you with excuses, so I'm just going to say I'm sorry again, but I do have a life in the summer, so it may take more time between updates. I'll try my best and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long.**

_Will said something that surprised everyone. "Weira?"_

Trill squeezed her eyes shut and Hay Lin quickly guided the woman to the edge of couch where she could sit down. The servant put a hand to her head and blinked rapidly to clear her mind.

"Will, what are you talking about?" Matt asked his girlfriend, gently pushing her back down when she tried to sit up again.

"Who's Weira? What does she have to do with anything?" Taranee asked as she looked at Will, concern in her eyes.

""Whoever this Weira chic is, she sounds like bad news," Irma muttered under her breath before grinning when Taranee glanced her way.

"Why was Will dreaming about her? She should be dreaming of ways to fix all this! Fix Caleb and bring Elyon home!" Cornelia frowned as she blinked away her tears again.

"Wait!" Hay Lin said from where she was tending to Trill. She had overheard their comments. "Don't you guys remember what my grandma told us a while ago when this whole guardian thing first started?" she asked before sighing when all she received were blank looks. "Weira was-" Hay Lin was cut off by another voice.

"Weira was Elyon's mother," Trill explained as she stood up again and looked at Will's bandaged wounds as if she were thinking. "Weira was the Queen of Meridian once, until something terrible happened. She was a great queen and will always be remembered in the hearts of the Meridian people," Trill continued.

"But why would Will dream about her?" Hay Lin asked, confused.

"Why don't we let Will talk?" Will spoke up, trying to let her friends know she was well enough to explain.

"Not now, Will," Taranee waved a hand dismissively at Will, causing the redhead to frown and silently count down in her head. "Will!" Taranee cried as silent countdown reached one.

"Will, tell us what you saw," Trill urged the girl, wanting to know as badly as the guardians what the heck was going on.

"Well, it was almost like I was with Elyon, but no one could see me and or hear me or feel me. She was brought into the cave and then Phobos and Nerissa showed up and Phobos said something about a choice she had to make once that girl Mel was done with her and then Phobos said he had one question before they left the two girls alone and he started to say Weira or something else, but Elyon cut him off by asking about Weira and then I woke up," Will explained, just as confused as everyone else by the dream. However, Trill looked thoughtful as she stayed silent.

"Trill, do you have any idea what's going on?" Irma asked the worker, hoping she could shed some light on the strange occurrence.

"Perhaps," Trill replied. "Will, I believe your aura was in the cave for a little bit with Queen Elyon, but when you started to stir it came back and then you woke up. Anyway, Queen Elyon never met her mother. Once her brother turned thirteen, the day after she was born, darkness and chaos overcame Meridian. Two loyal servants of the queen, the Browns you know them as, took the heir to the throne away from the awful, hoping to protect her from her brother's wrath, something even Queen Weira could not do as Phobos drained her powers and sentenced his own mother to a slow, painful death. So, as when Nerissa had first tried to drain Queen Elyon's power and then succeeded, she used the looking fountain to show Queen Elyon false images of Weira. However, it gave Queen Elyon the impression that her mother is still alive, somewhere, waiting for her daughter to rescue. Phobos knows his sister's weakness. Queen Weira is her weakness. They will use that to their advantage. Queen Elyon would do anything, and I mean absolutely anything if it meant meeting her mother," Trill finished with a sad smile.

"So, what you're saying is Phobos and Nerissa will use 'Weira' for something that will make Elyon do as she is told, even if it means destroying her own kingdom?" Will asked as the listeners took in the new information.

"Somewhat, but I am not sure how they could do it because the only place they can do it is in this palace, somewhere they won't be able to get to," Trill responded, worry etched in her face.

"Don't worry, Trill. We won't let this happen," Irma assured her as determination flashed through her eyes.

"But what about Caleb?" Cornelia asked, hardly able to focus on the story of Weira.

"My dear girl, trust me when I say that everything will work out in the end," Trill said softly as she took one of Cornelia's hands in both her own. Cornelia looked up at her and nodded, although she was unsure. How could things ever be alright again?

**A/N: I told you it would be short, so I'm sorry. Next chapter will also be relatively short and then they should get longer again. Please review!**


	18. The Queen's Dilemma

**New A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN ALMOST NINE MONTHS! Please forgive me you guys, I feel terrible. I haven't updated anything since school started, so please don't feel as if I was neglecting just this category. I am so sorry again, Please forgive me!**

**Old A/N: Like I said this one will also be short, but then they will get longer as the climax approaches. Sad to say this story may have less than ten chapters left. Anyway, please enjoy. And part of this is in Elyon's POV again.**

**Elyon's POV**

I clenched my fists, straining against the metal handcuffs that held me to the wall as I glared at my brother, waiting for his answer. I knew no one in the cave had expected me to yell. I know I've never been the most confident one in the bunch, but since my friends saved me from Phobos and I took over the throne, I've gained quite a bit of confidence. I was growing impatient as my brother still stood frozen, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Phobos! Tell me right now!" I shouted, something pulsing inside of me my anger started to get out of control. My eyes became blurry as I felt something like Cornelia had a few days earlier. I knew they were glowing purple and were on the brink of hitting Phobos with a deadly blast. Apparently, he knew it because he frantically tried to calm me down.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you Elyon!" he told me in a panicked voice. I regained my vision as I calmed down and waited for Phobos to continue. I watched him and Nerissa exchange glances before he spoke up.

"Elyon," he began in a smooth voice. "What if I told you there was a way for you to meet our mother?" I let put a gasp and felt all my angry and logical emotions leave me as I thought of one thing and one thing only: meeting my mother.

"H-how?" I stammered out.

"Well, sister, if you help us with what we want, I may be able to give you what you want," Phobos replied with a smirk.

"But you think about it, dear. Don't want to make any rash decisions now, do we?" Nerissa grinned evilly. "Good-bye." With that, Phobos and Nerissa and walked out of the small prison room, giving me no chance to respond. I sighed before remembering there were still enemies in the room with me. Mel and Caleb were both watching me carefully, although I wasn't sure why. For some reason, Mel seemed fascinated with me and her expression towards me had noticeably softened once my brother and Nerissa had left. What was up with that? Then my thoughts drifted to Weira, the mother I had never met. I longed with my whole entire being, heart and soul to meet her, talk to her, see her, anything. However, what if Phobos was just saying this to get me to do his bidding for him? He was a great liar. I would know firsthand. I was torn between logic and heart. My heart was telling me to do whatever Phobos wanted in order to see her, just once. But my brain and every logic bone on my body was screaming to me that it was a trick, a dirty scheme that would do nothing but harm myself and my friends. What's a girl to do?

"Elyon?" Mel asked quietly, nothing like her harsh tone from before. The question of my name brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice and expression steely in case this was a trick as well.

"You have a hard choice to make, I can feel it in my heart. Perhaps I could help you with the choice?" Mel continued on in that sweet voice. I was still wary of it being a trick, but I was so torn right now. I was basically on the verge of breaking down and this girl everything. I glanced across to see Caleb standing by the door, his hand hovering over that darn silver sword that had already hurt Taranee and Will and Cornelia. I felt my strong façade begin to crumble as a lone tear escaped my eye and I sighed.

"I don't know. I would give anything in the universe just to meet my mother once. But, I think Phobos might be just saying that in order to get me to help him," I spoke out, watching Mel carefully even as my guard went down. Maybe she really was being nice and could help me.

"Well then," Mel began, her voice still sweet as she turned away from me. I let a small smile appear on my face, expecting advice to come from her lips next. Boy, was I wrong. Suddenly, she whirled on me, her eyes flashing an angry pink shade and her voice suddenly harsh and cold again. "Let me help you with that!" She pounced on my figure, her forehead inches from mine. I let out a shrill scream as images began flooding my head. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Like, I said its short and I'm so sorry. And again I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm going to try to get back in the swing of things and finish this story soon, so please stick with me. And thank you again for giving me 116 reviews! That is amazing! Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
